Seven days
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya siempre monitoreaba sus movimientos, sus acciones e incluso con lógica se movía a través del campo de béisbol, tanto así, que llegó a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano iba a conocer a la familia de su pareja. ¿Siete días en Nagano? [MISAWA] [YAOI] [ 18]
1. Prólogo

Seven days

 **D** isclaimer: Diamond no Ace o Daiya no Ace cómo quieran llamarle sin lugar a duda no me pertenece, todos sus personajes, personalidades y derechos son de su respectivo autor y mangaka **Yuji Terajima** quien es el creador de esta maravillosa obra. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea central en la cual basaré la historia (o en pocas palabras la trama de la historia) La historia principal —por así decirlo— es de la serie de este mismo autor, sí fuese dueña de los personajes… seguramente tuviese mucho dinero —cosa que no tengo—. Ah… _sería rica vendiendo BL_.

 **T** ítulos: Seven days (Siete días).

 **P** areja: Misawa (Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun).

 **R** oce de parejas: —

 **R** anting: MA.

 **G** énero: yaoi — _shōnen ai_.

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–Intervenciones en medio de la lectura–.

— _Hablan por teléfono_.

» _Aquí van los mensajes de texto_ «

« Recuerdo de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.

 **S** ummary: Miyuki Kazuya siempre monitoreaba sus movimientos, sus acciones e incluso con lógica se movía a través del campo de béisbol, tanto así, que llegó a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano iba a conocer a la familia de su pareja. ¿Siete días en Nagano?

 **A** dvertencias: La idea ronda alrededor de una pequeña historia de no más de diez capítulos, probablemente nueve anexando el _prólogo_ así como un capitulo _extra_ que tenía pensado para poder terminarlo. Tiene lime al principio, pero tendrá un capítulo de lemon casi al final. Probablemente tenga un lenguaje para mayores de +15 años; no me hago responsable sí hay menores de edad leyendo esta historia.

Espero que todos disfruten de esta idea que nació después de volver a ver la primera temporada de Diamond no Ace y recordando que había hecho un oneshot sobre esta misma pareja. Este hilo temporal está ubicado en un espacio y tiempo temporal después del torneo de otoño, prácticamente a finales del año. Narrado desde una perspectiva un poco más abierta, me disculpo de ante mano si los personajes salen un poco **OoC** ( _Out of Character_ ), realmente espero que disfruten de la lectura.

 **NOTA:** Todavía pienso que es uno de los pocos anime de deporte que me atrapan, la verdad es que tengo ideas para otra historia que será AU (Universo Alterno), pero pienso escribirla cuando termine esta, aunque sí subiré algunos oneshot o más bien pequeños cortos que parecerán más bien drabbles para satisfacer mis ganas de escribir sobre algunas parejas del anime DnA. Por supuesto, es puro capricho mío, pero espero que les guste esta idea que tenía rondando hace una semana atrás.

Disfruten de la lectura (´∇´) ~

 _¡Oshu! ¡Oshu! ¡Oshu!_

Prólogo.

 **Japón** , _Oeste de Tokyo | Kokubunji_ — Greenhorn Dorm.

(Comedor, 20:00 p.m.)

El comedor de Seidou se veía igual que todos los días, _animado_. Los jugadores de béisbol se encargaban de acabar sus tres tazones de arroz antes de proseguir con las rutinas nocturnas que algunos tenían antes de acostarse a dormir. Sin embargo, ese era uno de esos pocos días dónde la tranquilidad era palpable en el ambiente y ninguno estaba estresado por un partido de práctica venidero u en otros casos un torneo que los guiaría hasta la cima de Japón en el béisbol de preparatoria. Era la última semana del año, sin lugar a dudas, dos días después del veinticinco de diciembre. Al día siguiente comenzaría la semana de descanso que muchos miembros del club esperaban otros simplemente la ignoraban como muchas semanas de descanso para aprovechar y seguir entrenando.

La mesa de los alumnos de primer año se encontraba extrañamente callada, era la primera vez en el año escolar que iban a tomar un descanso tan largo de siete días, sin embargo, muchos de sus _senpai's_ habían recomendado de que fueran a casa a tomar un respiro. Algunos lo tomaron como un buen consejo, otros –Furuya– se amargaron desde el día que le dijeron que debía de regresar a casa durante siete días para el fin de año. Incluso el entrenador apoyó la idea de los de segundo en mandar a los de primer año que eran titulares a casa para que no siguieran molestando en los campos de entrenamiento durante toda una semana. Venga… ¡era fin de año! No podían pensar en béisbol durante toda su preparatoria –pero conociendo a muchos, seguro se quedarían–. Después de todo, la mayor parte de miembros del equipo de béisbol eran unos **idiotas**.

— ¿Wamura, irás a casa para fin de año? —La pregunta de Kanemaru Shinji había llamado la atención de algunos miembros de primero, metió una cantidad permitida de arroz en su boca antes de proseguir a masticar mirando al pitcher de primer año, ese alborotador de primera estaba demasiado callado, juró que lo vería antes del día de la semana de descanso alborotando toda la zona gritando a los cuatro vientos que no regresaría a casa hasta que Miyuki-senpai atrapara para él.

—Sí —contestó con sutileza, lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la mesa le escucharan.

—Sabía que no ibas a regresar a casa, yo creo que también me… ¿espera, qué? —Kanemaru dejó que los palillos se cayeran de sus dedos al haber procesado por completo la respuesta que le había regresado el pitcher. Giró su cabeza automáticamente hacía un costado topándose con los ojos de aquel chico alborotador quien no pudo evitar levantar ante aquella acción—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a regresar a casa?! ¡¿Tú?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres buscar pelea, Kanemaru?! ¡¿Está malo regresar a casa?! —El rubio chasqueó la lengua, realmente aquella no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, se apresuró lo suficiente a contestarla pensando que lo conocía demasiado bien—. ¡Harucchi también regresara, ¿no?!

—Sí… pero de Kominato resultaría normal para muchos —continuó Toujou Hideaki, con aquella sonrisa que no desaparecía de sus labios—. A lo que se refería Shinji, es que está realmente sorprendido de que fueses a casa, Sawamura. Pensábamos que tal vez tomarías el segundo descanso antes del torneo de primavera.

—Yo también lo pensé mucho… —frunció el ceño—. ¡Pero me necesitarían para el torneo de primavera! ¡Y tendríamos que entrenar mucho!

Los de primero observaban a su compañero con una gota de sudor deslizándose a un costado de su rostro, pero extrañamente… ¡ _tenía toda la razón_! Era mejor aprovechar ahora que tenían una semana de descanso sin presiones que pocos días antes de comenzar el entrenamiento para un torneo tan importante como el de primavera. Algunos sintieron un mal sabor de boca cuando le dieron la razón a Sawamura, pero otros simplemente siguieron comiendo como sí darle la razón hubiese sido tan solo un sueño.

— ¿Y tú, Furuya-kun? —Haruichi Kominato giró a ver al pitcher monstruo de Seidou quien se encontraba comiendo sin ver a nadie en específico, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos –o eso se veía a simple vista– aunque en realidad el chico de cabellos rosados sabía con exactitud que estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Me quedaré —habló más para él que para Haruichi quien había sonreído por ver la actitud de su compañero de clases.

— ¿No será mejor que vayas a casa? Tus padres podrían estar preocupados —sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, Kanemaru bufó porque su idea no había sido lo suficientemente buena para la estrella del equipo, sin embargo, giró a ver a Sawamura quien probablemente gritaría que sí Furuya se quedaría a entrenar él haría lo mismo.

Pero no escucho nada, lo que sorprendió a todos los de la mesa.

— ¡Sawamura, no te quedes callado! ¡Es peor pensar que vas a gritar algo a que no lo hagas, nos tienes en ascuas!

— ¡Kanemaru, cállate! —Escucharon el grito desde la mesa de los de segundos, Maezono Kenta giró su rostro hacía atrás lanzando un alarido de su garganta haciendo que los de primero giraran a ver la mesa de los de segundos antes de lanzar un comentario que para muchos sería normal pero para otros... _¡No regañó a Sawamura!_

— _Tsk…_ —Zono giró su rostro a un costado bufando con aburrimiento. Él era de los pocos estudiantes de segundo que en su primer año no habían regresado a casa por estar entrenando, ¡y esos de primero eran consentidos por los demás para que tomaran una semana de descanso! ¡No era justo! Incluso el entrenador se había puesto de su parte.

— _¡Gyaha!_ —Kuramochi Youichi había soltado su famosa risa llamando la atención de los demás de segundo—. Seguro que están pensando sí ir a casa o no. Apuesto diez yenes a que la mayoría de primero se queda.

—Veinte yenes que el primero en gritar mañana en el bullpen es Sawamura —susurró Asou Takeru sin pena alguna uniéndose a la estraña apuesta que había hecho Kuramochi, el mencionado sonrió con burla, de los presentes era el único que sabía que el chico gritón de primer año regresaría a casa esa semana.

¡Seguro lo iban a extrañar! Cuando regresara le compraría un pudín por hacerlo _veinte yenes_ más rico.

— ¡Los de tercero nos obligaron a quedarnos a todos! ¡¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso nosotros?!

—Ya supéralo, Zono —se burló Kuramochi girando su rostro hacía un costado—. ¿No es así, Nori?

—Sí… —Kawakami Norifumi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión que había colocado uno de sus compañeros de equipo, para ser más exactos, uno de los dos vice-capitanes.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Miyuki?

—Creo que hablaba con el entrenador —Nakata Ataru apoyó su codo en la mesa después de haber terminado de comer observando a los demás.

— ¿Miyuki? —Kuramochi giró su rostro hacía atrás buscando con la mirada la puerta de entrada hacía los dormitorios y no las canchas por sí se escuchaba los pasos del capitán actual de Seidou.

— ¡Hey, pensé que se habían ido ya! —Miyuki entró al comedor después de una hora fuera, había tomado un baño, se notaba por las gotas de agua que se deslizaban de su cabello hasta la punta de su nariz. Tenía una toalla en su cuello que les indicaba a todos que había estado secándose fuera de la habitación buscando que le diera un refriado. Pero tenían una semana de descanso, ¿no? –Qué bueno que se preocupaban tan poco por su capitán–.

—Estábamos arreglando el comienzo de los entrenamientos _extras_ mañana —habló Zono—, sería más fácil arreglarlos contigo.

—Lo siento, tomaré esta semana de descanso —levantó su mano hasta sus labios en una señal de disculpas.

— ¿Qué?

La reacción de todos los de segundo había sido épica—. ¡¿Qué?! —La sorpresa en la piel de cada miembro del equipo se mostró a través de las acciones que hicieron cuando aquella respuesta había atravesado por completo su cabeza.

Bien, conocían –no perfectamente, pero algo era algo– a Miyuki Kazuya. Desde que entró había tenido el béisbol en la cabeza y jamás había regresado a casa en todos sus dos años que había estado allí. Nunca, ni en las vacaciones de verano, ni en primavera… mucho menos a fin de año. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mosquito le había picado?

—Hey, Miyuki —comenzó Kuramochi—. ¿Se te subió la sangre a la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo metido en la ducha?

— ¡Claro que no, Mochi! —Bufó con molestia girando a un costado su rostro—. Iré a Nagano.

— ¡Tú no eres de Nagano! —Gritaron los demás señalándolos.

—Sí, yo no —y sonrió. Mostrando aquella típica sonrisa que muchos conocían en ocasiones, esa aura malvada que le envolvía. Era sin lugar a dudas mucho más aterradora sí ibas a sobrevivir un día con él alrededor.

—Espera… —Kuramochi había dejado de hablar abriendo sus ojos con fuerza—. ¡¿Irás a la casa de _Bakamura_?!

—Sí ya sabes no tenías porqué gritarlo —bufó con molestia al ver que había dicho sus intenciones a sus demás compañeros. Y él que quería hacer que los demás sintieran alguna clase de curiosidad por saber para dónde iban y murieran con ella.

— ¿Así que te invitó? —Watanabe Hisashi preguntó con una sonrisa bastante peculiar en él. Miyuki lo observó levantando con curiosidad su ceja.

— ¿Lo sabías, Nabe? —El mencionado asintió suavemente con una mueca de vergüenza girando su rostro—. Ese idiota fue contigo primero…

—Sólo quería saber sí usualmente tu aceptabas las semanas – días de descansos largos como estos —sonrió—, así que pensé que tal vez podría invitarte a casa.

—Ese idiota —susurró girando hacia atrás sin encontrar rastro de él—. Sí, iré con Sawamura a Nagano esta semana. Será divertido.

— ¡Miyuki, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido a Sawamura! —Kuramochi lo señaló observándolo entre ceja y ceja. El castaño sonrió divertido al darse cuenta que la idea de ir la semana a casa de Eijun no era tan mala.

1\. Tendría lejos a _mamá_ Kuramochi.

2\. No tendría la presión de estar controlando a los miembros del equipo o los incidentes que siempre ocurren cuando esta solo con el pitcher.

3\. Sawamura no insistiría tanto que en que él atrapara sus lanzamientos… –o se fuera con otro para que los atrapase, cualquier cosa que ocurriese primero–.

4\. Sería un buen descanso, lejos de Tokyo. Lejos de su casa, lejos de los recuerdos.

— _Heeee_ , ¿crees que yo le haría algo pervertido a Sawamura? —Preguntó levantando una ceja, eso sin lugar a dudas no le había dado nada de buena espina a ninguno de los miembros de segundo año. Pensaron que el pobre pitcher la iba a pasar mal toda esa semana.

—Pero es una sorpresa… —susurró Nori—. Que Sawamura te invitara a casa y tú aceptaras.

Miyuki sonrió—. Sí, toda una sorpresa.

 **¡¿No piensa decirnos el _por qué_?!** —Pensaron los demás observándolo con una gota de sudor, el capitán se levantó de la silla caminando hacía la cocina, quería tomar su cena para irse a descansar; al día siguiente tendría un largo viaje o al menos, eso pensaba.

HACE DOS DÍAS

 **Japón** , _Oeste de Tokyo | Kokubunji_ — Greenhorn Dorm.

(Habitación #11, 22:30 p.m.)

—Miyuki-senpai…

— ¿Hm? —El mayor había levantado su rostro hacía el contrario, observándole a los ojos cuando escuchó su llamado, sus labios habían estado ocupados jugando con el cuello del pitcher de primer año que se había olvidado por completo de dónde se encontraban. Sonrió, mostrando aquellos ojos brillantes detrás de los lentes la burla que quería expresar a través de su acción anterior—. ¿Quieres detenerte?

—No —susurró, pero con la vergüenza que pocas veces cubría a Sawamura, vergüenza que Miyuki podría observar a través de sus ojos era sin lugar a duda la mejor experiencia que podía tener. Eran pocos los roces, pocos los besos que le colocaban totalmente nervioso. Pero era él quien los provocaba, nadie más.

Eso sin lugar a dudas le subía la moral a cualquier hombre. El castaño bufó con molestia al ver esa sonrisa de burla en los labios de su senpai.

—Miyuki Kazuya, ¡lo voy a decir solo una vez! —Señaló su pecho con uno de los dedos de su mano derecha; el mayor no pudo evitar más que sonreír—. ¡No te rías!

—No lo haré —a pesar de que su tonó de voz había salido con burla, logró calmarlo con un beso en los labios: _realmente no quería a Kuramochi esa noche en la habitación_.

¡Era veinticuatro de diciembre, por el amor de dios! ¿Quiere darle por primera vez en toda su vida un momento de privacidad con su pareja?

— ¿Lo prometes? —El mayor asintió. El castaño tomó todo el aire que podía de la habitación, Kazuya quiso lanzar un comentario tipo: _te vas a tragar todo el aire del cuarto_ , pero se quedó callado dispuesto a escucharlo—. ¡ _Laverdadesquequeríaquevinierasamicasaestasemanaquetenemoslibre_! —Miyuki parpadeó un par de veces confundido por lo que había escuchado, espera… ¿es que le había escuchado?

— ¿Qué? Sawamura, habla más despacio. Te he dicho que no te comas los espacios cuando hablas —el castaño se sonrojó de golpe por la vergüenza girando su rostro hacía un costado.

—Iré a casa esta semana —murmuró. Miyuki inclinó su rostro hacía abajo rozando sus labios en el cuello contrario.

—Lo sé, por eso estamos hoy juntos y no estas insistiendo con que lanzarás para mí, ¿no? —Mencionó suavemente siguiendo con el trabajo que antes había comenzado.

—Sí… pero… —Miyuki no se detuvo, no, hasta que escuchó lo siguiente—. Quería invitarte esta semana a mi casa para año nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Esta vez lo dije bien, no me hagas repetirlo Kazuya Miyuki!

Kazuya no había podido evitar separarse un poco de él para verlo al rostro. ¡Mierda, cómo se lamentaba! Ver la expresión de vergüenza de Sawamura Eijun después de haber dicho esas palabras hubiera sido demasiado épico para sus ojos, sería algo que no se repetía dos veces en la vida. Pero por supuesto, él era Kazuya Miyuki, lo haría, podría volver a hacer que Eijun repitiera la misma expresión, pero sobre todo, incrementar su vergüenza a mil. Rodó su cuerpo un poco más cerca del mencionado, tocando suavemente su cadera con la punta de sus dedos, rozando la nariz ajena con la propia.

—No te escuché, Eijun. ¿Qué me dijiste?

—Tú… Bakazuya… —Miyuki había sonreído—. ¡Bakayuki!

Kazuya había apoyado todo su cuerpo en el del pitcher evitando que siguiera gritando, con un largo beso que fue correspondido a duras penas por el castaño, su lengua había comenzado a delinear los labios contrarios y sus dedos a colarse por su camisa, recordaba que en su armario tenía una de mangas largas igual a la que vestía el castaño, cosa que le hizo sonreír como usualmente lo hacía.

—Dilo lento, Sawamura Eijun.

—Ya lo dije dos veces… Miyuki Kazuya —bufó, esta vez con molestia.

—Venga, esta vez te escucharé bien —la burla que estaba en su garganta le hacía enojar con mucha más fuerza. Eijun chasqueó la lengua con molestia inhalando todo el aire que tenía en su pecho soltando con fuerza las siguientes palabras:

— ¡MIYUKI KAZUYA PASARÁ ESTA SEMANA CONMIGO EN MI CASA!

— _Oe, oe_ … no grites eso cuando ni siquiera sabes sí voy a aceptar o no —susurró con diversión observando el extraño aire que expulsó de su nariz. ¿Había aprendido eso de Miyauchi-senpai? Había cosas que definitivamente ese idiota no debería de imitar, pero que más podría hacer él en esos casos. A ellos también se les pegaron algunas manías de los miembros de tercero. Eijun estaba observándole con esos ojos avellana, de un hermoso color chocolate que brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna que se lograba filtrar a través de la ventana de su habitación. Realmente agradecía dormir solo en esas ocasiones—. Iré.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, no grites tanto, Eijun.

— ¡Miyuki-senpai! —El castaño se lanzó a los brazos contrarios con fuerza haciendo que Kazuya cayera de espalda, el capitán no se había esperado esa reacción, pero le abrazó suavemente por la cadera correspondiendo el beso que el pitcher de primer año le había ofrecido. Después de unos minutos que la temperatura comenzó a aumentar, Eijun se detuvo de inmediato levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Sawamura?

—Lo siento, Miyuki-senpai. Les prometí a los chicos que pasaríamos la noche buena con ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Miyuki! ¡Espero que no hayas tocado a Sawamura mientras estábamos comprando todo para celebrar el veinticuatro! —El castaño sonrió mostrando sus dientes en lo que escuchaban abrir la puerta detrás de ellos gracias a la patada que la había abierto de golpe.

— ¡Kanemaru, ¿trajiste mi chocolate favorito?! —El rubio le observó cómo sí realmente no entendiera a lo que se refería haciendo que el castaño gritara con más fuerza.

—Yo los compre, Eijun-kun —habló Harucchi con una sonrisa, el pitcher corrió hasta él recibiendo el chocolate entre sus manos mientras con una sonrisa lo abría. Ese año, a diferencia de cualquier estudiante de su edad, no se reunían entre todos a repartir regalos, eran jugadores de béisbol, estaban entrenando para la próxima temporada, eran deportistas, olvidaron su vida estudiantil. Pero eso no significaba que no la disfrutasen. Estaban allí, en la habitación de Miyuki con comida, un pastel e incluso Kuramochi había llevado vídeo juegos para entretener a todos los presentes con una competencia. Todos los de primer equipo habían llegado poco después, también otros miembros como Watanabe. El veinticuatro fue realmente impulsivo para muchos, también comieron lo suficiente para al día siguiente vomitar con el entrenamiento de la tarde. Pero sonrieron, al menos esa noche, Miyuki pudo pasar a un lado de Sawamura sin tener que preocuparse porque Kuramochi los interrumpiera al estar ocupado lo suficiente con su juego.

Pero sus dedos se envolvieron en el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos dos, observando como sus compañeros: _disfrutaban de un extraño veinticuatro de diciembre_.

—No puedo creer que quieran pasar un veinticuatro de diciembre entre hombres, son raros.

— ¡Cállate, Miyuki!

Bueno, no era cómo sí ellos pudieran conseguir chicas de su edad para pasar ese día. El capitán sonrió con burla mientras los demás comenzaban a insultarlos. Las horas seguían pasando, los minutos contados—. ¡Lárguense ya para su habitación! —Y la paciencia de Miyuki, se venció.

HOY

 **Japón** , _Este de Tokyo | Shinjuku_ — Estación de trenes.

(Shinkansen de JR East; línea 20 - 23, 07:00 a.m.)

— ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡Vamos a casa!

—Cállate de una buena vez, Sawamura —musitó Miyuki con vergüenza observando al castaño que se encontraba delante de él.

— ¡Pero es emocionante! ¡Es la primera vez que iré de viaje con Miyuki-senpai!

— ¡Esto no es una excursión, idiota! —El castaño bufó con molestia, el mayor de gafas acomodó la gorra que tenía en su cabeza tomando de la mano del otro alejándolo de la línea amarilla directo a las sillas para esperar al tren de ellos que salía dentro de media hora antes de que comenzara a llamar más la atención de la que debía. Las mujeres que se encontraban un poco cerca de ellos comenzaron a musitar sobre sí era una excursión o había una escuela secundaria o de otro pueblo cercano cerca. ¡Realmente era vergonzoso! Pero no podía evitar divertirse con lo idiota que era el castaño, esa, sin lugar a dudas, fuerza o emoción que tenía dentro de sí animaba al equipo en las peores situaciones. Debía de reconocerlo, el temperamento de Sawamura encendía ese _fuego_ dentro de todos. Pero no necesitaba ese fuego en esos momentos, en serio, quería callarlo. Y lo consiguió con un dulce que encontró en su chaqueta.

La verdad es que nunca pensó que estaría en una silla esperando el tren bala que los llevaría a la ciudad de Nagano, desde que su relación con Sawamura había comenzado a funcionar –por así decirlo–, habían experimentado momentos tensos, incomodidades e incluso cuando todo el equipo se enteró, las burlas que había recibido Sawamura habían incrementado cada día entre los pasillos de los dormitorios, incluso el entrenador les había hablado una vez sobre los rumores que estaban corriendo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir por los demás.

Miyuki era del tipo de hombres que cuando tomaba una decisión luchaba con ella hasta el final, y los dedos de Eijun cada vez que eso ocurría envolviéndose entre los suyos le hacían olvidar rápidamente la ira que sentía dentro. Sus amigos, algunos miembros del equipo que los apoyaban sin perjuicio alguno siempre estaban detrás de ellos apoyándolos, había muchos que incluso se burlaban del mal gusto de Sawamura o de lo pobre que era al tener esa pareja tan… _sádica_. Pero era eso lo que le hacía divertido, ¿no? Tarde o temprano iba a conocer a la familia de Sawamura, sí enfrentaron todo lo que ocurrió en la escuela, en su club deportivo… ¿debía de ser posible también ser aceptados por la familia de Sawamura? Bueno, después de todo… la suya era un poco: _complicada_. Y Eijun, era un niño de casa, sin duda, él era el más emocionado en esto.

Dentro de dos horas y media iba a conocer a sus suegros. _Que emoción_ … ¿en serio?

* * *

 **Notas después de la lectura:**

—Probablemente el próximo capítulo lo esté subiendo el fin de semana, existe la probabilidad o la semana que viene más arriba; dependiendo de lo que me den para terminar el último corte de la universidad –sí tengo trabajos existe la posibilidad de que lo presente la otra semana y tome el fin de semana para hacer trabajos–.

—Es el prólogo de lo que vendrá en la historia, la idea era hacerlo más corto; pero las escenas en la cafetería me gritaban que debía de hacerlas y bueno… las hice.

—Llevó tiempo que no escribo una historia de esta temática –aunque sólo escribí un oneshot hace tiempo tengo muchas ideas para otros–.

—Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

—Acepto críticas, tomates e incluso regalos. ¿Tienen sugerencias?

—Estuve buscando como loca los nombres de los amigos de Eijun, nombres que por cierto no tengo, lo que me impulsó a utilizar nombres OC porque personalmente no estoy segura de cómo se llaman, solo sé que uno de ellos Eijun lo trata como " _Nobu_ ". Así que… sí tienen sugerencias pueden dejarlas. También buscaré nombres para los papás de Eijun, después de todo el único nombre exacto que conozco o tengo datos de él es de su abuelo.

—Recuerda que un review alimenta al autor.

¡Besos!


	2. Primer día

Primer día.

 **D** isclaimer: Diamond no Ace o Daiya no Ace cómo quieran llamarle sin lugar a duda no me pertenece, todos sus personajes, personalidades y derechos son de su respectivo autor y mangaka **Yuji Terajima** quien es el creador de esta maravillosa obra. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea central en la cual basaré la historia (o en pocas palabras la trama de la historia) La historia principal —por así decirlo— es de la serie de este mismo autor, sí fuese dueña de los personajes… seguramente tuviese mucho dinero —cosa que no tengo—. Ah… _sería rica vendiendo BL_.

 **P** areja: Misawa (Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun).

 **R** anting: MA.

 **G** énero: yaoi — _shōnen ai_.

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–Intervenciones en medio de la lectura–.

— _Hablan por teléfono_.

» _Aquí van los mensajes de texto_ «

« Recuerdo de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.

Disfruten de la lectura (´∇´) ~

 _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_

« — ¡Sawamura! —Eijun desvió la mirada hacia atrás deteniéndose a mitad del largo pasillo que le guiaba hacía el campo de prácticas cubierto, observando a un grupo de segundo año que se dirigía –extrañamente– hacía él de manera demasiado _amigable_ para su gusto. No es que Eijun Sawamura fuese el tipo de chicos que desconfiaba de todas las personas, era demasiado impulsivo y capaz de ganarse el afecto de las personas aunque estas de manera robótica lo negaran con todas sus fuerzas era fácil de leerse en la frente de cada una que se había hecho bastante cercano a él.

Sawamura tenía ese extraño don de hacer que todos los que se encuentren a su lado confíen en él, así, cómo lograr que le trataran en poco tiempo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, sin importar como los llamaba, de dónde ellos venían e incluso sin formalidades, él hacía que todas las personas estiraran su mano, mantuvieran dentro de sí mismo una confianza increíble que les hacía proseguir poco a poco hacía adelante. Tal vez, por esa razón no había visto con buenos ojos el acercamiento de esos compañeros de segundo año.

Dio un paso hacia atrás —. ¿Qué ocurre, Sawamura? Pensé que eras tú quien se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con todos los de tercero para también hacerlo con los de segundo. Los titulares no son los únicos que están en el equipo —y sonrieron. Eijun simplemente se dedicaba a observarlos sin decir palabra alguna.

Pero era Sawamura Eijun, jamás se quedaba callado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, _senpais_? —Preguntó, bajando suavemente su mirada hacia el suelo recorriendo rápidamente con esta las manos vacías de sus compañeros que no cargaban nada más que sus voluntades en ellas—. ¿Quieren hacerse amigos míos atrapando para mí? Necesito a alguien que atrape mis lanzamientos… ¡Ese idiota de Miyuki Kazuya se negó escapando de mí! —Y apretó con fuerza sus puños, colocando una de sus manos bajo su barbilla.

Pero el silenció de los estudiantes de segundo le había hecho detenerse en sus gritos insultando al capitán actual del equipo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, _senpais_? —Frunció el ceño, marcando una mueca de inconformidad en sus labios—. Creo que eso no es lo que vienen a hacer acá, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, resulta que ahora eres inteligente —soltó con burla uno de ellos. Eijun amplió una sonrisa que les había sorprendido completamente. La forma de insultar de algunos no era tan efectiva como la de sus compañeros que siempre estaban cerca de él, era distinta, llena de odio, arrogancia, egocentrismo. Sin lugar a dudas, eran el tipo de personas contrarias a las que Sawamura conocía o las que siempre se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Cualquiera con un par de dedos en la frente son capaces de pensar —se levantó de hombros—. ¡Qué sea un idiota del béisbol no significa que sea idiota en la vida real! —Y los señaló, cómo sí estuviera enseñándoles una lección de vida. Los estudiantes se miraron bufando dando media vuelta.

—Pensamos que por tu físico eras tú quien se estaba besando con el Capitán Miyuki, pero nos equivocamos —uno de ellos lo observó atentamente. Poco a poco los ojos del castaño, aquellos hermosos ojos de un chocolate intenso, mezclados con un caramelo pasión se abrieron fuertemente ante aquello, sintiendo como el color dorado poco a poco iba mezclándose hasta no ser más que un chocolate amargo, sí había escuchado perfectamente… ¿les había visto? sintió como todo su cuerpo había temblado, cómo sus dedos lo seguían haciendo a pesar de estar apretándolos con fuerza a un costado de su cuerpo. Ese miembro de segundo año había sonreído con burla—. Oh, esto es una sorpresa… ¿eras tú, Sawamura?

—No… —negó, pero su voz había sonado lo suficiente bajo—. ¿Qué están diciendo? ¿El Capitán Miyuki besándose con otro hombre? ¿Es… una broma? —Su voz estaba temblando, sus manos intentaron aferrarse al pantalón que estaba vistiendo. Por su culpa, por su propio impulso, había condenado a Miyuki en lo que ellos dos más temían, sobre todo él. Qué todo el equipo de béisbol se enterase de su relación. No tenía miedo en admitir que posiblemente se sintió encantado cada vez que lo conocía, en que sentía aquella presión fuerte sobre su garganta cuando se encontraba con él, que los latidos de su corazón no se detenían por nada cómo sí estuviese en el montículo. Pero nunca pensó que todo aquello se trataba de _¿amor?_

Sonaba incluso ridículo para Miyuki Kazuya, pero comenzaron los encuentros, los roces, los labios, su presión sobre el cuerpo ajeno e incluso las bromas cada vez iban subiendo más de nivel. No eran simples bromas cualesquiera, estaban llenas de pasión, llenas de adrenalina e incluso sentía que todo lo que le rodeaba estaba completamente pintado con la estúpida cara de su superior. Pero nunca pensó que los miembros del equipo se enteraran tarde o temprano. Él no tenía miedo por él, sino, por Miyuki. Era el capitán, debía de lidiar con todos los miembros del equipo… no podía colocarlo en un apuro tan estúpido como ese.

—De-debieron de haber… —tragó seco—, visto mal.

—Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo —soltó uno de ellos después del largo silenció que se había presentado entre los adolescentes—. Pero no, era sin lugar a dudas el Capitán Miyuki, es fácil reconocer su espalda. Pero el chico que estaba en sus brazos, sin lugar a dudas tenía tu complexión.

Sawamura negó—. Él no era…

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de mentir de una vez, Sawamura?! —El gritó de uno de los de segundo le cayó como un balde de agua, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior temblando como un niño pequeño en aquel grande y largo pasillo.

— _Oe, oe_ … ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Del campo de prácticas cubierto había salido Miyuki Kazuya seguido de Kuramochi al igual que de Haruichi acompañado de Furuya quienes sintieron curiosidad por la persona que le había gritado a Eijun. Usualmente todos los del equipo de béisbol le gritaban al castaño pero siempre era porque el contrario comenzaba a alborotar todo a su paso. Pero a esas horas de la noche… ¿Quién gritaría a plena luz de la luna? —Sawamura, ¿qué ocurrió?

El castaño se había tensado, sintió toda una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda hasta la parte baja de su cuello, sintiéndose mucho más pesado que de costumbre cuando la mano del capitán se posó sobre su hombro. Era costumbre de él que ese tipo de situaciones ocurriesen, sin embargo, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan inseguro con el capitán detrás de él, cuando era todo lo contrario. Sí era Miyuki quien lograba regresar a su estado de tranquilidad con sus bromas, no tendría que preocuparse por su reacción.

Apretó suavemente sus labios sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando ante todos los presentes que estaba ocurriendo algo. Miyuki frunció los labios con algo de molestia, era obvio, para todos los presentes. Que a ese niño de primer año le pasaba algo. Sawamura hizo una reverencia delante de los de segundo año sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros inclusive al castaño de gafas quien se alejó un poco de él viéndole con sorpresa. Este dio la vuelta todavía con la mirada gacha caminando lejos del campo de prácticas.

—Nunca espere esa reacción —se burló uno de los compañeros de segundo que se encontraban presentes. Miyuki sintió la sangre arder al observar como una gota que seguramente era lágrima se deslizaba por toda su muñeca. Kuramochi también se dio cuenta a diferencia de los demás, sobre la mirada que le había dedicado por última vez Sawamura a Miyuki, los ojos bañados en lágrimas y su paso apresurado para salir de la vista de los demás. Furuya al igual que Haruichi se habían dado la vuelta ignorando a sus senpais intentando alcanzar a Sawamura, por algún motivo, Furuya Satoru se había sentido impulsado a hacer esa acción. Ellos también, a diferencia de Miyuki, habían visto las lágrimas vividas del castaño.

— ¿Qué ocurre con esa mirada, Capitán y Vice-capitán? —Preguntó el mayor de los mencionados con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Tú, ¿qué le dijiste a _Bakamura_? —Preguntó Youichi sintiendo como toda la sangre que tenía en su cabeza se acumulaba poco a poco, apretó suavemente sus puños con una mirada inquisidora. Cualquier rastro de haberle hecho algo a su compañero de habitación, a su _hermano menor_ ese pequeño alborotador que solía alegrar todo a su paso… los mataría, lentamente. A cada uno.

— ¿Piensas que pudimos haberle hecho algo a Sawamura? Le preguntamos algo y nos mintió. Teníamos derecho de gritarle, ¿no?

Kuramochi frunció el ceño, girando su mirada hacia los demás miembros del equipo que se encontraban presentes. Pero un golpe les había sorprendido a todos, con la mano libre de cualquier guante o venda que pudiera defenderle, Miyuki había golpeado una de las máquinas expendedoras que se encontraban cerca, sintió como toda la sangre que había estado acumulando en el entrenamiento se liberó de un solo golpe contra aquella gran máquina. Desvió su mirada hacía un costado observando a través de sus anteojos a los tres miembros de segundo año.

— ¿Qué le preguntaste a Sawamura, Takahashi? —Preguntó suave, a pesar de que estaba a punto de explotar y su mano estaba ardiendo no era lo peor que podría haberle pasado. La mirada del estudiante de segundo se oscureció al ver los ojos sedientos del Capitán del equipo actual de béisbol de Seidou, dio un paso hacia atrás; pero no podría retroceder, había comenzado con Sawamura porque sabía que les iba a soltar todo aunque nuca lo escuchó de sus labios.

Ese _idiota_ era fácil de leer.

—Solo quería confirmar algo —y sonrió—. Ustedes dos eran los que se estaban besando detrás del segundo campo de entrenamiento, ¿no?

Los ojos de Miyuki ni siquiera se abrieron de la sorpresa a diferencia de la de Kuramochi Youichi quien giró a ver de inmediato a su compañero, podría decirse en pocas palabras: _amigo_ , quien estaba delante de los miembros del equipo.

— ¿Y? —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué tiene que hayamos sido nosotros dos? ¿No podías venir a preguntarme a mí directamente? —Apretó con más fuerza el puño que tenía en la máquina expendedora. Sabía que algún día aquello iba a salir a la luz en todo el ambiente donde ellos dos se encontraban. Pero nunca pensó que antes de tiempo, nunca se detuvo a pensar que eso podría hacer reaccionar a Sawamura de una manera psicológicamente errática. Había llorado delante de estos idiotas… los golpearía, juraría que los golpearía a cada uno de ellos.

—Miyuki —el capitán reacciono ante su llamado por parte de Kuramochi quien colocó su mano en su hombro—. Sawamura estaba llorando por culpa de la pregunta de estos imbéciles, ¿no? —Apretó con fuerza sus dientes—. Ve tras él, sí es cierto lo que acabas de decir.

— ¿Mochi? —Lo vio, en los ojos del chico de cabellos verdes lo que estaba ardiendo en la ira, pero los dos sabían que no podían perder la calma en esos momentos, intentar golpear a alguno de ellos podría significar grabes problemas dentro del equipo, una constante tensión ya estaba creciendo en el ambiente con pocas palabras. ¿E irse a las peleas por una estúpida pregunta?

Kuramochi estaba pensando como vice-capitán a pesar de que por dentro sentía tantas ganas de partirle la cara a cada uno de los presentes, pero también, sentía que dentro de él debía de cuidarse de no hacer nada para que estuvieran en problemas. Sawamura hizo todo lo posible para que eso no saliera de ellos cuatro con una reverencia, cómo sí estuviera suplicando que no dijesen nada más de lo que sabían. Y Kuramochi tomaría ese impulso para detener a Miyuki, sabía que estaba ansioso por dentro: _era raro ver a Kazuya de esa forma_.

—Sí —giró de regreso su rostro hasta observar a los tres miembros restantes, antes de darse media vuelta corriendo en la dirección dónde el grupo de mejores amigos de primer año habían corrido.

— ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? —Lanzó uno al aire con burla—. El capitán es 100% homosexual —se burlaron después de soltar una carcajada. La patada que Kuramochi había lanzado hacía la máquina expendedora les había sacado de su charla.

—A mí me da igual sí los encontraron o no besándose, sí Miyuki es homosexual o no lo es… —apretó suavemente sus dedos tronándolos, sacando la diversión que había estado dentro de los alumnos de segundo año quienes tragaron seco al escucharlo—. Hicieron llorar a Bakamura y nadie más que a mí excepción lo puede hacer llorar —sonrió con diversión, mostrando sus largos labios—. Los golpearé sí no se van de aquí —dio dos pasos hacia adelante—. ¿Saben cómo me llamaban en la secundaría?

Una vez lo habían escuchado de Miyuki Kazuya—: Be-berserker… —susurró uno de los que estaba más atrás de todos.

—Sí… ¿y saben por qué? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez dando dos pasos hacia adelante.

Los estudiantes dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, cada vez más alejándose del mencionado. Cuando Kuramochi soltó su famosa risa alrededor de los pasillos del campo de prácticas cubierto las piernas de los miembros de segundo año se movieron con velocidad fuera de su alcance. El joven de cabellos verdes bufó con molestia al verlos alejarse. Al menos esperaba que dijeran que él se lanzaba al combate con furia ciega y que su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos. Bueno, nunca se obtenía lo que se quería, al menos, su prestigio en la secundaría no se había vencido. ¡Gracias a la ayuda de Miyuki Kazuya! Pero algo era algo.

—Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

 **[—]**

— **¡Hey, _Bakamura_! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ** —Youichi giró su cabeza hacía atrás observando al castaño de ojos chocolate quien entraba después de ocho horas en las cuales el entrenamiento general había terminado. Sawamura pensó que Kuramochi se encontraba ya dormido, pero parecía esperarlo todas las noches.

— **¿Las doce?**

— **¡Son las dos de la mañana, idiota!** —Lo señaló—. **¿Qué tanto hacías?**

— **¡Pero es que Kuramochi-senpai! ¡Miyuki-senpai por fin recibió para mí!** —Gritó con sus ojos brillando y un extraño sonrojo de excitación en sus mejillas. Era normal para Miyuki huir de Sawamura como de Furuya en los entrenamientos extras porque esos dos no se cansaban nunca de lanzar—. **Lo hice atrapar todas las bolas que yo quería** —y sonrió con malicia. Kuramochi iba a regañarlo, pero después de haber castigado a Miyuki de esa forma lo iba a dejar pasar. Sería divertido verlo con ojeras al día siguiente.

 _Aun así_.

— **¡Deja de quedarte tan tarde después de los entrenamientos, idiotas!** —No pudo evitar regañarlo—. **¡Al menos practica hasta después de las diez!** —Bufó con molestia levantando su pierna para golpearle en la espalda baja provocando que saliera disparado unos pasos hacia adelante.

— **¡¿Por qué me golpea, Kuramochi-senpai?!**

— **¡Es para que respetes las horas de sueño de esta habitación, Bakamura! ¡No voy a levantarte más!**

— **¡No te necesito!** —Y lo señaló con fuerza comenzando una batalla dónde obviamente iba a ganar Kuramochi, las llaves del chico de cabellos verdes sobre el de cabellos castaños por su flexible cuerpo sin lugar a dudas eran las mejores que él tenía.

Pero su discusión había quedado en el aire al sentir que algo estaba sonando con demasiada fuerza. Ambos giraron hacía un costado concentrándose en el sonido y en los gritos de sus compañeros.

— **Miyuki no atrapó las de Furuya… ¿cierto?** —Sawamura negó sutilmente ante aquella afirmación sonriendo con malicia.

— **¡Miyuki ve a atrapar los lanzamientos de Furuya antes de que haga un agujero en el techo como la otra vez!** —Gritó Kuramochi saliendo de la habitación #5 observando hacía arriba en dirección a la habitación del mencionado—. **¡MIYUKI!**

— **¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¡Furuya ya duérmete!**

Kuramochi no pudo evitar girar a ver a Sawamura quien se metía a la cama ignorando completamente el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo afuera y todos corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Furuya para lograr detenerlo –o quitarle la bola, lo que ocurriese primero–

 **[—]**

Kazuya Miyuki había logrado alcanzar a los de primer año, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al escuchar los sollozos del castaño quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas golpeando su frente. Se sintió increíblemente débil en esos momentos. ¿No pudo siquiera estirar su mano para atraparlo antes de que se alejara de los miembros de segundo año? Deseó realmente no ser el capitán y golpearlos con todo lo que tenía aunque eso incluyera ser castigado por el entrenador o en el peor de los casos ser expulsado del equipo… pero en esos momentos, sentía como su sangre estaba hirviendo, como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Se arrepentía, sintió la necesidad de regresar para romperle a cada uno todo lo que se llamaba cara, pero sabía de antemano que Kuramochi se había encargado de ellos tres.

Inhaló el aire suficiente colocando su espalda suavemente en la pared que se encontraba a un lado de él, cerrando sus ojos para escuchar la conversación de los estudiantes quienes estaban a pocos pasos de él. A pocos pasos de correr y abrazar a Eijun, de sostenerlo entre sus brazos evitando que siguiera llorando como un niño pequeño. Él no podía hacer nada más que estirar su mano para darle su apoyo, no era como en el béisbol que cada uno era enemigo de uno mismo, esta vez los dos estaban en el mismo barco, se arrepentía muchas veces de no haber estirado su mano cuando tenía yips o en otros casos cuando fue destruido poco a poco por la presión de _Inashiro_. Pero no fue capaz de moverse, esa noche, sentía todos sus pies dormidos.

—Eijun-kun —llamó suavemente Harucchi agachándose a la altura del contrario, deslizando su mano por la espalda ajena intentando darle ánimos. Levantó su cabeza observando a Furuya quien veía también la espalda del castaño en el suelo, después de un minuto, giró suavemente su rostro hacía un costado.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó después de una larga pausa. Harucchi sonrió bastante enternecido al ver la extraña amistad que tenían esos dos.

—No es nada… —susurró lo suficiente bajo al ser comparado con su usual tonó de voz. Furuya frunció ligeramente el ceño con molestia.

—Entonces regresaré para seguir lanzando.

— ¡¿No te vas a tomar la molestia de volver a preguntar?! —Gritó el castaño girándose hacia atrás señalando a Furuya con su dedo índice. El adolescente alto de cabellos azules bufó con molestia agachándose hasta su altura. Harucchi quien también estaba cerca de la altura de Eijun no pudo evitar sonreír con bastante diversión.

—Sí me vuelves a decir: _no es nada_ , me iré sin voltear hacia atrás.

—No es cómo sí quisiera contarte a ti —bufó, el de cabellos rosados mostró una divertida sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Harucchi! ¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!

—No es así, Eijun-kun —intentó disculparse levantando sus manos. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de Kazuya Miyuki quien no apartaba su rostro del trío de primer año.

—Lo siento, deje que mis emociones me controlaran…

 **No es nada nuevo** —pensó Harucchi observándole con una ligera gota de sudor deslizándose por su cuello.

—Eso es normal en ti —comentó Furuya, mucho más directo que Haruichi Kominato quien no pudo evitar simplemente cubrir sus labios para no soltar una risita. Eijun sintió como una gran piedra le caía en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, Furuya?!

— ¿Ves? Vuelves a dejar que te controlen —señaló como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. El castaño chasqueó la lengua desviando su mirada hacía un costado sin atreverse a mirarlos.

—Nos vieron… —susurró suavemente. Miyuki abrió sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar lo que había dicho—. Ellos nos vieron… le cause problemas a Miyuki-senpai.

Furuya no había dicho nada, Harucchi cerró suavemente sus labios mientras el castaño detrás del muro apretaba con fuerza sus puños. ¿Él tuvo el valor de contarles a sus amigos? Realmente era increíble la gran confianza que le tenía a esos dos. Sintió algo de celos a raíz de cómo se llevaban, sin embargo, no quiso salir. Las últimas palabras le habían helado totalmente. ¿Problemas? ¿Él?

Sawamura Eijun en sí era un problema andante, cada vez que te tropezabas con él terminabas metiéndote en alguna clase de problemas… ¿por qué se incomodaba tanto ahora?

— ¿Lo estaban haciendo cuando los encontraron? —Preguntó Furuya observando con curiosidad a Eijun quien se sonrojó de golpe señalándole con todos los dedos de su mano, provocando que Harucchi soltara una risita de vergüenza de su garganta.

— ¡Claro que no, Furuya! —Gritó—. No… nos vieron besándonos.

— ¿Solo eso? —El castaño levantó su mirada observando los ojos platinados, bañados en la luz de la luna con ese extraño brillo que pocas veces lograba observar—. Sólo fue un beso.

Harucchi sonrió—. No es eso… —bufó con molestia—. A pesar de que llegamos a un acuerdo de que no intentaríamos mostrar nuestra relación a los demás miembros del equipo… hice que por culpa de mis caprichos nos encontraran… Miyuki-senpai es el capitán del equipo y lo que menos quiero hacer es causarle problemas… _o algo así_.

 **¡¿O algo así?!** —pensaron Haruichi tanto como Miyuki quien apretó sus labios con fuerza. No sabía sí estaba molesto por lo último o porque pensara que en serio estaba causándole problemas.

—No creo que Miyuki-senpai piense eso, Eijun-kun —comentó Harucchi mientras sonreía colocándole una de sus manos en el cabello contrario—. Al contrario, creo que sería el primero en afirmar que ustedes están saliendo y por eso se habían besado.

—Sí, Miyuki-senpai es un idiota también —aportó Furuya haciendo que el castaño pensara en triplicar su entrenamiento y hacerlo correr por cinco días seguidos. No, no atraparía para él. ¡Ese idiota de Furuya!

—Pero…

—Deja de culparte, Eijun-kun. No ha sido tu culpa, todos estamos preparados para enfrentar todo tipo de problemas. ¿Qué tiene de malo que uno o dos se enteren?

—Miyuki-senpai… podría causarle problemas a él —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para los demás.

— ¿Eijun-kun?

—Es lo que menos quiero hacer… ¿qué pasa sí todos le pierden el respeto o le exigen al entrenador que lo quite del puesto? Yo… tengo miedo de que eso ocurra —apretó con fuerza sus puños—. ¡ARG! ¡Estoy tan molesto y no sé por qué! ¡Harucchi, atrapa para mí!

— ¡¿Eh?! Eijun-kun… —susurró el de cabellos rosas lo suficientemente bajo sonriendo con bastante diversión.

—No, él va a atrapar para mí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni lo creas, Furuya! ¡Yo le dije primero!

— ¿Y? —Le interrumpió una voz bastante conocida para los estudiantes—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejar que los sentimientos de los demás te venzan terminando con él? —La voz de Kuramochi había interrumpido con obviedad, observó de reojo a Kazuya quien levantó suavemente su dedo hasta sus labios para que no dijese que él estaba allí. Caminó hasta dónde se encontraban los de primer año observando a su compañero de habitación quien se encontraba temblando en el suelo luego de haber escuchado la pregunta que había hecho—. Sawamura —el mencionado levantó su rostro hasta toparse con los ojos de su senpai—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Yo…

— ¿Qué es lo que tu corazón desea hacer?

—Pro-proteger a Miyuki-senpai —susurró. **¿Eso que significaba?** —. _Yo… quiero terminar con Miyuki-senpai_. »

28 DE DICIEMBRE.

 **Japón** — Tren de bala.

(Vías en dirección a Nagano, 08:05 a.m.)

Abrió los ojos de golpe respirando con dificultad, intentó mover su cuerpo hacía adelante buscando regresar su respiración a la normalidad pero fue imposible moverse de aquel lugar. Viró su cabeza hacía un costado de forma delicada topándose con el cabello del castaño cubriendo suavemente su frente e incluso los parpados de sus ojos quedaron detrás de estos. No pudo evitar soltar una risita que se liberó de su garganta al darse cuenta de que había estado soñando con sucesos del pasado. ¿Desde cuándo se habían hecho tan frecuentes? Volvió a colocar su cabeza en una posición dónde no molestara al pitcher que parecía sumergido en sus propios sueños antes de despertarlo y escuchar una larga argumentación sobre su falta de respeto por despertarle de su sueño embellecedor o quien sabe con qué tonterías saldría ese día.

Recordaba que habían tomado el tren alrededor de las siete y ocho de la mañana, encontraron su puesto bastante rápido colocando las maletas de viaje en los cajones de almacenamiento superior. Eijun se sentó a un lado de la ventana mientras él tomaba el asiento del pasillo por el cual podría observar a todas las personas caminar de un lado a otro cuando debían de ir con urgencias al baño. Menos mal que había ido antes de que el tren saliera, de lo contrario, podrían entrarle ganas en cualquier momento; y no sabía que era peor –sí soportar las ganas o despertar a Eijun para que le permitiera ir–. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos a través del marco grueso de sus gafas para quitárselas de encima limpiando las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban de su frente por el sueño que había tenido.

Envolvió con más fuerza el agarre de ambos entre el pequeño espacio que separaba a ambas sillas, sentía como sus dedos apretaban suavemente la mano contraria sintiendo la piel áspera del pitcher por lanzar tanto, sentía cerca de su oído el suave compás de su respiración, veía su pecho subir y bajar mientras murmuraba un par de palabras indescifrables para el cátcher de segundo año. Sonrió, a pesar de que aquellos recuerdos le habían traído malos entendidos, también les había hecho avanzar un poco con las personas indicadas. Cerró suavemente sus ojos de nuevo, después de depositar un beso en los cabellos del castaño dejando que su nariz rosara con unos pocos de estos.

« —Sawamura, ¿es cierto lo que has dicho? —No había soportado estar detrás del muro por más tiempo. El castaño tembló en aquella posición, con sus manos aferradas a la arena del suelo sin atreverse a mirar por segunda vez en el día a Miyuki. El capitán del equipo apretó con fuerza sus dientes y con una sola mirada hizo que Kuramochi se llevara a los estudiantes de primer año quienes estaban cerca de sus amigos.

—Es mejor dejarlos solos —opinó. Furuya a diferencia de Haruichi no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo con la idea, pero el solo hecho de escuchar que atraparía para él le hizo simplemente darse media vuelta despidiéndose con una mirada de su rival quien todavía no se había movido del suelo.

—Eijun.

— ¡No quiero causarte problema, Miyuki!

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que los has causado? —Preguntó, un poco más suave que hace unos minutos, apoyándose en el suelo con sus rodillas para levantar el rostro del castaño hasta su altura—. Sí realmente desearías terminar conmigo… no estuvieras llorando a moco suelto.

—No tengo mocos —bufó enojado—. Sí no fuese por mi culpa…

— ¿Tú culpa? Eijun, los dos decidimos meternos en esto. Sí no somos capaces de superar situaciones como esta los dos juntos ni siquiera merecemos ser reconocidos por los demás. Hey, ¿tus amigos nos aceptaron, no? —Asintió débilmente—. Kuramochi nos dio una oportunidad para hablar… _aunque siento que me arrancara las pelotas sí te toco de más_ —susurró lo último junto a un frío escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

El castaño no había evitado reír. Miyuki había ampliado una sonrisa al verlo mucho más relajado, deslizó suavemente sus manos alrededor de su rostro, palpando su piel, rozando sus labios esta vez con más atrevimiento, suavemente siendo correspondido por el beso del contrario.

—Sawamura, sabía que causaría esa reacción en nuestros compañeros sí esto entre los dos comenzaba. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar —sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del cabello contrario—. ¿Y eso te hará huir? ¿Huiras de lo que sientes porque temes que me lastimen? —Preguntó con burla—. Venga, tengo los huevos suficientes para seguir adelante después de perder un partido de béisbol también tendré los huevos necesarios para hacer entender a todos en el club, en la escuela… _quienes sean_ , que tú y yo estamos saliendo —Sawamura sonrió—. Ahora sí, ¿quieres terminar conmigo? —El castaño negó—. Buen chico —susurró deslizando sus dedos alrededor del cuello ajeno atrayéndolo hacía si con fuerza—. ¿Dejarás de preocuparte por cosas tan pequeñas? —El mencionado asintió—. ¿Ya no lloraras por eso? —Volvió a asentir—. ¿Dejarás de pedir que lance para ti? —El mencionado volvió a asentir pero se detuvo de golpe al comprender sus palabras.

— ¡No me vas a hacer rendirme tan fácilmente para que atrapes mis lanzamientos Miyuki Kazuya! —Le gritó señalándole con fuerza. El mencionado sacó su lengua apoyando sus manos en el suelo detrás de él.

— _Casi~_

— ¡Casi nada! »

—Bakazuya… —susurró entre sueños. El castaño sonrió con su típica sonrisa de arrogancia, apoyando sus labios en las mejillas del pitcher de primer año.

—Bakamura… —río entretenido.

Sintió una vibración en sus pantalones, deslizó su mano libre hasta el bolsillo hasta toparse con su teléfono celular. Cuando observó la pantalla tenía más de veinte mensajes que decían exactamente lo mismo: » _Te mataré sí le colocas un dedo encima a Sawamura_ « tecleó con una sola mano una sola respuesta a ese montón de mensajes en una frase: » _Le he puesto cinco, será una quíntuple killing_ «

No pudo evitar mostrar sus dientes después de recibir otro tipo de amenazas en otras redes en las cuales tenía a sus compañeros. Observaba aburrido los mensajes sin el menor interés del mundo.

— ¡OHHH! —Escuchó un grito de sorpresa que venía… ¿probablemente de adelante? No se tomó la molestia en levantar el rostro por ver quien había gritado—. ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? —Miyuki saltó de la sorpresa, pero fue sutil, nadie se habría dado cuenta si no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención, pero al parecer, quien estaba delante de él era demasiado observador—. Lo siento, te asuste.

—No, no lo hiciste —contestó levantando su mirada topándose con un par de ojos brillantes, el chico delante de él no parecía tener más de doce años. ¿O tal vez trece? Podría equivocarse, pero estaba seguro que asistía a la secundaria. Su cabello era de un color negro y lo tenía más o menos largo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color oro brillante que resplandecía a la vez con su sonrisa.

—Menos mal —volvió a sonreír—. Soy Ken —señaló su pecho con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Miyuki —Ken levantó una ceja—. Kazuya.

—Es un placer, ¡Kazuya! —Miyuki pensó que había un montón de chicos adolescentes que eran tan irrespetuosos en la actualidad, pero lo dejó pasar –porque él era exactamente de ese tipo–, levantó una ceja al ver sus ojos brillar con más intensidad —. ¡OH! ¡Tú eres ese jugador de Seidou! ¡Miyuki Kazuya! —Y soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Miyuki pensó que quien estaba a su lado iba a levantarse a golpearlo tarde o temprano pero parecía tener un par de audífonos ignorando todo a su lado: **suertudo** , pensó.

— ¿Juegas béisbol? —Le preguntó, sin la menor intensión de soltar la mano del castaño después de lo que había preguntado al principio.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, juego en la posición de cátcher. ¿A qué es genial?

— ¡ _Haha_! Obviamente es genial, esa es mi posición más deseada —contestó imitándole, ambos con tan pocas palabras habían alcanzado a comunicarse—. ¿Por qué juegas en esa posición, Ken?

— ¿No es obvio? En la cancha puedes mandar a todos e incluso puedes lanzar a todas las bases ¡y defiendes el home dónde las carreras llegan! Y a parte del pitcher, soy quien más atrapa las bolas —completó con una sonrisa, Miyuki pensó que ese chico tendría futuro por su forma de pensar, era, al menos, un tanto parecida a la suya cuando estaba todavía en a secundaria—. _Ne, ne_ … pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? No has soltado su mano desde que están allí sentados —apuntó con una sonrisa inocente.

 **¿Nos ha estado espiando?** —Pensó con una gota de sudor. Deslizó su mirada hacía un costado—. Sí.

—Lo sabía, era obvio —soltó desviando su atención del castaño hasta los ojos del cátcher—. Tus ojos brillan como los de Papá.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, cuando Papá miraba a Dad, tienes la misma mirada —señaló con una inocencia pura que podrían tener solo algunos estudiantes. Eijun era de la misma clase, pensó con bastante diversión.

Miyuki pensó que hacer una pregunta tan obvia era increíblemente estúpido de su parte. Eso se lo dejaba a Sawamura sí este hubiese estado despierto. Era obvio que ese chico quien estaba delante de él actuaba de forma tan natural con ellos porque sus padres también eran _homosexuales_. Miyuki desvió un momento la mirada hacía los campos abiertos por dónde el tren bala estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué iras a hacer a Nagano, Ken?

—A visitar a la abuela —contestó con una sonrisa—. Tenemos tiempo que no la vemos. ¿Y ustedes?

—Venimos a visitar a la familia de este idiota —apuntó con su mirada a Sawamura quien se removió inquieto en aquella posición. Seguramente había escuchado _idiota_ dentro de su subconsciente o su sueño. ¿Se lo habrá dicho él?

—Kazuya.

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Ustedes ya lo hicieron? —El castaño casi comenzaba a toser descontroladamente al haber escuchado lo que el estudiante de secundaria había preguntado. Levantó su mirada observando con bastante curiosidad la mano del hombre que estaba a su lado estrellándose en su cabeza y su voz quejándose de que su " _Dad le había golpeado demasiado fuerte_ " Entonces estaba viajando con uno de sus dos papás, se preguntó mentalmente… ¿dónde estaba el otro? ¿Podría verlos caminar delante de ellos como una familia? —. Ignora a mi viejo —bufó—. ¿Y, y?

—No es una pregunta que vaya a contestar con facilidad, Ken —sonrió con burla.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —afirmó desviando su mirada hacía un costado—. ¿No se va a lastimar el cuello sí sigue durmiendo así? —Preguntó señalando al castaño suavemente con su dedo índice. Miyuki pensó que probablemente tendría razón, pero no quería lidiar con Sawamura ahora que se despertara. Tenía suficiente con el chico de nombre Ken quien se encontraba delante de él—. Venga, despiértalo. Vamos a hablar los tres.

—No querrás verlo despierto —susurró.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que habla tan poquito como tú! —El castaño tuvo ganas de mentirle, decirle que era un cubo de hielo como Furuya, pero imaginándose que su alborotador de primer año era tan frío como Satoru negó un par de veces quitándose un peso de encima: **nunca**.

—Al contrario —musitó—. Habla más que tú —apuntó a un hecho que era cien por ciento real.

—No vayas despertando a la gente, Ken —escucharon una profunda voz que venía de adelante. Seguramente su padre había sentido aquella misma electricidad que cubrió la espalda de Miyuki al imaginarse a esos dos hablando en esos momentos. ¿Alguno de los dos se entendería?

— ¡Pero quiero hablar con alguien! Kazuya es demasiado callado —bufó con la molestia suficiente haciendo un puchero—. Y tú vives durmiendo, viejo.

Ya el hombre no parecía prestarle atención, en lo que se animó Kazuya a abrir suavemente sus labios.

— ¿Dónde está tu otro padre, Ken?

— ¿Papá? —Preguntó con inocencia señalando suavemente el techo. Sawamura seguramente hubiese soltado un comentario tan brusco cómo: _¡¿Está durmiendo en el techo?!_ Pero él le había entendido, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa de nostalgia que se había formado en sus labios—. De hecho, viajamos a la casa de la abuela de Papá —volvió a hablar—. ¿Quieres conocerlo? ¡Papá es él más hermoso del mundo! —Rebuscó entre sus cosas una fotografía que le mostró. Logró ver con claridad que su físico había sido sin lugar a dudas el del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, mientras aquel que se encontraba a un costado tenía una belleza increíblemente inhumana. Levantó su mirada topándose con la del chico de cabellos negros quien a simple vista decía: _te lo dije_.

— ¿Tú Dad no se molestará porque me lo hubieses mostrado?

Ken negó divertido—. Al contrario, le gusta presumir.

No pudo evitar pensar en la extraña relación que tenían los _Todoroki_ , era exactamente como la estaba viendo actualmente. Ese dúo de padre e hijo que discutían por absolutamente todo, pero no podían evitar presumir lo que más le gustaban. En el caso de Ken y su padre… ¿Su padre? Mientras que de los otros dos su hijo y lo bien que bateaba… ¿o eran las bananas? Bueno, él no era el amigo de Raichi Todoroki, era el chico que se encontraba dormido a su lado, que desde un buen rato comenzó a moverse inquieto.

¿Una pesadilla?

—Sawamura, hey… ¿estás teniendo una pesadilla?

— _Bakazuya_ … no —susurraba suavemente. Miyuki se alarmó al escuchar lo que había dicho, que se iba a acomodar mejor para levantarlo—. No… no te comas mi pudín… ¡Masuko-senpai me lo dio a mí! —Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de golpe observando a quien se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Frotó de forma lenta sus ojos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al igual que sus ojos por estar durmiendo demasiado.

— ¿Por qué me comería tu pudín? —Sawamura se sonrojó de golpe desviando su mirada hacía un costado.

—Nunca se sabe de ti, Miyuki-senpai.

—Sabes que no me gusta el dulce —sonrió divertido, apuntando a una realidad obvia; pero el castaño suavemente se levantó de hombros.

— ¿Has probado los flanes que compra Masuko-senpai? —Miyuki negó—. ¡Entonces no puedes hablar que no te gustaran! ¡Son la bomba!

— ¡OHHHH! ¡Tenías razón al decir que hablaba más que tú!

 **De hecho, eras tú** —pensó Miyuki, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Después de todo, los ojos caramelo del castaño se encontraban observando los ojos del chico de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Soy Ken Ishida! ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Sawamura Eijun! —Se presentó golpeando su pecho con fuerza—. ¡Un placer conocerte, Kenicchi!

— ¡OHHH! ¡Un apodo! ¡Qué _cool_! Te llamaré… eh… ¿cómo? ¡Eijin!

— ¡OHH! ¡Cool!

Miyuki golpeó con la palma de su mano su frente al darse cuenta de que había despertado a un monstruo y había estado compartiendo palabras con un demonio por más de veinte minutos. Debía de haber esquivado su pregunta o hacerse el dormido… pero no, tenía ganas de hablar o molestar a alguien y resultó él quien había terminado siendo molestado por un par de mocosos. Observó en la silla de adelante como el padre de Ken movía sus dedos por encima de la pantalla táctil de su celular subiéndole todo el volumen que tenía: **buena elección, viejo** —pensó.

— ¡ _Ne, ne_ , Eijin! ¿Qué posición juegas tú?

El mencionado se señaló. Ken asintió un par de veces emocionado—. ¡Yo soy pitcher! —Y mostró sus dientes en una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! ¡Entonces podré atrapar tus lanzamientos!

— ¡OHH! ¡Eres cátcher! ¡Genial! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Ken pensó que su gritó era asombrosamente genial, por lo que abrió sus labios dispuesto a gritar. Sawamura leyó sus movimientos sabiendo que iba a imitarle también. Pero Miyuki al igual que el padre de Ken fueron lo suficientemente rápido para cerrarles la boca de golpe sentándolos.

—La…lamentamos el alboroto —se disculpó el adulto mayor haciendo una reverencia. Miyuki tenía su codo en la cabeza del contrario disculpándose también con los demás pasajeros.

— _¡¿Estás loco, Sawamura?!_ —Susurró lo suficientemente bajo, pero aun así, hablándole cerca del oído—. _¿Cómo vas a gritar dentro del tren? ¡Tienes suerte de que no vinieran a sacarnos y dejarnos en la próxima parada!_

—No tienes que gritarme —bufó con molestia girando su rostro hacía un costado con vergüenza.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó acercándose a su oído—. _¿Quieres que te silencie con un beso?_

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Miyuki Kazuya?! —El castaño río con burla al verlo gritar echándose hacía atrás con las mejillas sonrojadas—. ¡Nunca dije eso!

— _Kukukuku_ … seguro dijo algo tipo: _la próxima te silenciare con un beso_ —Sawamura se sonrojó por completo al ver que Ken se había puesto del lado de Bakazuya—. ¿Eh? ¿Acepte, Kazuya?

El capitán del equipo de Seidou le guiñó un ojo al ver que los contrarios brillaron. Ken volvió a apoyarse sobre la silla observando a los chicos del asiento trasero para seguir hablando. Miyuki al menos controlaría los gritos de Sawamura con aquella pequeña y sutil amenaza. Eijun hablaba realmente bajo, sabía que ese hombre era capaz de cumplirla sin importar absolutamente nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor o dónde estuvieran. Él la cumpliría sí era capaz de volver a gritar.

Las dos horas había trascurrido relativamente rápido. Sawamura se entretuvo todo el viaje hablando con Ken, pasaban del béisbol a los mangas que le gustaban e incluso aterrizaban a los libros que habían leído y que el contrario tenía que leer. Intercambiaron números –Miyuki había sido obligado por su novio a entregar su número también a Kenicchi–, hablaban de sus familias, e incluso Eijun llegó a la conversación que Kazuya en lo único en que él era bueno definitivamente era en el béisbol. Era malísimo para los otros deportes. Después de haberlo visto fallar una patada para hacer _gol_ en un partido de futbol de los de segundo, le invitó a jugar baloncesto: sus gafas se rompieron. Tenis, tuvo tan mala suerte que no logró golpear la pelota y las gafas volvieron a romperse. Vóleibol, otra vez se rompieron las gafas, bádminton esta vez las gafas salieron volando –y bueno, se cayeron al suelo y se rompieron–. ¿Natación? Tuvo que lanzarse al agua para que no se ahogara.

—Apesta —dijeron los dos después de una larga pausa que había hecho Eijun en los segundos que trascurrieron luego de haber finalizado sus recuerdos. El castaño se encontraba entretenido en su teléfono celular contestando mensajes, ignorando olímpicamente la conversación de los presentes porque definitivamente iba a volverse loco. Tomó el consejo silencioso del anciano apartándose de esa extraña amistad que se estaba formando.

Miyuki le contestaba los mensajes a Kuramochi, Mei e incluso habían algunos de Zono ¿también había recibido mensajes de Carlos? ¿Qué hacía el primer bateador de Inashiro enviándole mensajes a él?

» _Es porque es un chico_ « ¡¿Ese idiota estaba anunciándole algo absurdo por lo que Mei le había enviado en el mensaje pasado?! Realmente no podía entender cuanta estupidez cabía en la cabeza de cada uno de los jugadores de béisbol. Probablemente mucha, demasiada. Atravesaba los límites volviéndola infinita. Suspiró respondiéndole aquel mensaje, después de todo estaba aburrido: » _¿Seguro que no es niña? Su altura es bastante cuestionable_ « Después de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Mei » _¡Vete al infierno, Kazuya! .I._ « y al mismo tiempo recibió uno de Carlos » _Lo acabo de verificar en el baño, Miyuki. ¡Es hombre!_ « Por algún motivo, Kazuya se imaginó una escena bastante absurda en los baños de Inashiro dónde Carlos le bajaba los pantalones a los demás miembros para comprobar que Mei era en definitiva hombre. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Eijun queriendo saber de qué se reía se acercó a él intentando quitarle el teléfono, pero recibió un beso del castaño quien lo dejó completamente quieto en la silla de alado mientras este no podía evitar reír. Ken simplemente bufó al sentirse abandonado por Eijun quien se había sentado mirando hacia la ventana como si fuese un lugar bastante agradable. Un comentario que escuchó el chico de gafas le hizo mirar hacía un lado dónde un par de mujeres susurraban entre ellas. Levantó suavemente una ceja sin evitar mirarlas, no quería que Eijun escuchara lo que hubiese comentado, estaban comenzando su semana de descanso, no quería dañarla por unos estúpidos rumores.

Ken seguía hablando a pesar de que Eijun comenzó a contestarle con monosílabos, pero luego poco a poco se iba soltando. Debajo del separador de las sillas los dedos volvieron a unirse entre los largos dedos del cátcher quien pensó que él había escuchado lo que las mujeres contrarias habían dicho. Chasqueó suavemente su lengua, pero los dedos volvieron a apretarse con mucha más fuerza, cómo sí le estuvieran diciendo: _no es la primera vez, Miyuki_. Sonrió, apoyando su otra mano en el brazo de la silla dejando que su puño se encargara de sostener su mejilla escuchándoles hablar. No faltaba mucho para llegar a Nagano, él, comenzaba a sentir el frío helado de las montañas.

 **[—]**

 **Japón** , _Prefectura de Nagano | Nagano_ — Estación de trenes.

(Shinkansen de JR East, 10:05 a.m.)

— ¡LLEGAMOS! —Gritó Eijun levantando sus manos al aire con un porte de victoria. Ken se despidió de ellos después de haber llegado a la estación sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro prometiendo que se encontrarían durante esa semana para salir a comer juntos.

Miyuki agradeció haberse vestido con dos camisas debajo de él al notar el helado frío que subía por su cuerpo hasta sus manos. Restregó estas buscando el calor al sentir que realmente ese lugar era helado cuando de invierno se trataba. Kazuya estaba vistiendo un pantalón de color oscuro, su tela era bastante dura casi parecida a un jeans. Una camisa manga larga de color azul junto a un chaleco de color negro que se encontraba encima de su camisa y una gorra ubicada hacía atrás. Eijun vestía mucho más fresco, acostumbrado posiblemente al frío del invierno –o más bien era el hecho de que su cuerpo era increíblemente cálido–. Vestía una sudadera de color platinada y un buzo de color verde manga larga. Golpeó un par de veces el suelo frío de la estación observando como la nieve se acumulaba poco a poco en dónde los árboles de cerezo habían florecido antes de que él se marchara hacía Seidou. Recordó el día que sus amigos lloraron, recuerda con nostalgia como le habían dicho que hubiesen deseado jugar más con él. Recuerda la frustración que sintió al no haber rechazado la oferta, pero había sido su mejor decisión. Se agachó para tomar la maleta levantándola, la fría mano de Kazuya se había envuelto en la suya ocultando la palma de su mano entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra.

—Hace demasiado frío… ¿cómo estás tan fresco? —Preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Hace frío? —Le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Miyuki sacudió un par de veces su rostro como si realmente no tuviera remedio.

—Eres una máquina de calefacción.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, Miyuki Kazuya?! —El castaño comenzó a reír alejándose de las líneas amarillas que poco se veía por culpa de la nieva saliendo de la estación. Sawamura seguía sus pasos quejándose sobre cómo le había llamado ignorando por completo las miradas que eran dedicadas exactamente a ellos dos.

— ¿Alguien nos vendrá a recoger? —Preguntó interrumpiendo su monologo, el castaño pareció recordar algo que sacó su mano del chaleco de Miyuki escuchando su chasquido de lengua al haberse visto tomado por sorpresa tecleando unos números que conocía bastante bien.

— _¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?_ —Miyuki sonrió jalándolo hacía un costado para que la gente pudiera pasar sin tropezar con el castaño quien hablaba moviendo su mano con la maleta que tenía a un costado—. _¡Sí, sí! Ya llegamos. Sí, ¿en la entrada? ¡Bien, nos vemos allá!_ —Eijun guardó el celular en su bolsillo tomando la mano del castaño otra vez guardándola en su chaqueta mientras lo jalaba hacía la salida—. Mamá está cerca, así que vendrá de dónde estaba en el carro de un vecino —apuntó hacía la salida—. Serán alrededor de unos minutos, ¿okey?

Miyuki asintió sin problema alguno mirando todo con curiosidad, era la primera vez que viajaba a Nagano. El dinero que utilizó para comprar los boletos tanto de ida como de venida había sido un ahorro que tenía, pensó gastarlo con Eijun viajando hacía un lugar interesante en las próximas vacaciones, pero aquella visita se atravesó y no pudo decirle simplemente que no. ¿Quién aparte del entrenador le decía que no a Sawamura Eijun? E incluso, a veces ese hombre caía en los encantos de aquel _tramposo zorro_ que tenía sus dedos sujetando con fuerza su mano evitándole que se marchara.

—Sawamura.

— ¿Qué? —Giró su rostro hacía un costado observando la mirada extraña de aquel _astuto mapache_.

—Eres realmente cálido —susurró, el rostro de Eijun ardió con tanta intensidad que Miyuki pensó que todo el calor de sus mejillas iba a llegar hasta sus manos, bueno, al menos había conseguido lo que quería. Colocarlo avergonzado por haberlo hecho pasar vergüenza durante todo el viaje con sus griteríos. ¿Debería probar hacer otra cosa para que deseara que se lo tragara la tierra? Bueno, esperaría un poco a estar establecido mentalmente en Nagano y las piernas no le temblaran constantemente por el frío que hacía.

 **[—]**

— ¡Ei-chan! —La voz femenina llamó la atención de los dos adolescentes. El cátcher suavemente deslizó su mano con la contraria fuera de la chaqueta permitiéndole que corriese con libertad hacía dónde se encontraba su madre bajándose del auto para abrazarle con fuerza. La mujer tenía una belleza increíblemente única, el cabello corto permitía que la bufanda encajara con perfección envuelta en su cuello con elegancia. Su color de cabello era marrón, era el mismo que el de Eijun desde su punto de vista él tenía bastante parecido a su madre –todavía no conocía a su padre–, pero esa mirada, esa sonrisa y los ojos que brillaban con tanta intensidad, por supuesto, Miyuki Kazuya todavía pensaba que ese brillo caramelo en los ojos de Eijun no los había visto en otra persona. Inhaló el aire suficiente tomando la maleta del castaño entre sus dedos caminando hacia dónde se encontraba el pequeño reencuentro familiar antes de que las trompetas sonaran indicando su momento de presentación.

Por un momento deseó regresar a Tokyo.

Los marrones ojos de la mujer se dedicaron a recorrerlo cuando él llegó hasta dónde ellos dos estaban, ampliando una gran sonrisa dónde sus dientes resplandecieron. Miyuki apuntó que la famosa sonrisa de Eijun definitivamente era de los genes de su madre—. Tú debes ser Miyuki Kazuya, ¿no? —Comentó con una mano en su mejilla recorriendo su mirada de arriba hacia abajo—. Ei-chan, no sabía que ibas a traer a un amigo tan guapo… ¡me hubiese arreglado!

— ¡Mamá!

— _Haha_ … —rio con nerviosismo dejando la maleta de Eijun en el suelo extendiendo suavemente su mano hasta rozar la de la mujer—. Usted debe ser Nanami Sawamura, ¿no? Eijun me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—Seguramente, ese niño nunca se calla.

En un extraño silencio, el dúo llegó a la conclusión de que Eijun hablaba demasiado para el gusto de muchos. El castaño se había dado cuenta de aquellas intensiones soltando un montón de monólogos de que esos dos se encontraban sin lugar a dudas abusando de él desde el fondo de sus pensamientos.

Subieron las maletas en la parte de atrás de auto acomodándose para poder llegar a la casa del mencionado. Esta vez Miyuki iba sentado observando por la ventana detallando con sus observadores ojos cada extensión de la ciudad que estaba conociendo ese día. Eijun iba hablando con su madre e incluso con el chofer quien parecía ser vecino de los Sawamura sobre los entrenamientos, las practicas e incluso emocionado decía que les iba a mostrar a todos sus amigos lo que había mejorado. Kazuya cerró suavemente sus ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos de la sorpresa al sentir una mano sobre la suya. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes reflejados en la ventana al darse cuenta de que el contrario lo había hecho por nerviosismo. Apretó suavemente su mano, recordándole que él todavía estaba allí.

—Oye, Mamá —llamó Eijun después de una pausa bastante tranquila para los presentes—. ¿Papá y el abuelo saben que vamos a ir?

— _Nope_ —contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Me pareció más divertido ocultarlo. Aunque creo que el abuelo sospecha, limpié de más tu habitación —apuntó como la cosa más obvia del mundo. Kazuya sonrió bastante divertido al ver que la personalidad de Eijun era realmente parecida a la de su madre.

 **Japón** , _Prefectura de Nagano | Nagano_ — Casa de los Sawamura.

(10:35 a.m.)

— ¡OHH! ¡Estamos llegando! ¡Mira, Miyuki-senpai! —Apuntó hacia adelante un conjunto de casas que se encontraban entrando a un gran campo de nieve, los chicos que jugaban en la nieve se movían de un lado a otro aventándose la fría nieva con los guantes que les brindaban calor, algunos se encontraban entre los campos haciendo muñecos de nieve mientras otros se llevaban en trineos bajando de las pequeñas colinas que se formaban con risas. El complejo de casas más adelante se dividían bastante lejos, habían grandes terrenos e incluso Kazuya desvió su mirada hacía la casa dónde se habían detenido.

Miyuki sin lugar a dudas, al momento que observó la casa con sus ojos marrones captó un viejo aire japonés que le hacía lucir increíblemente hermosa aún con la nieve cubriendo sus tejados. El estilo de la casa era mucho más conservadora que muchas en la gran ciudad. También, era grande. Del tejado caían pequeños cúmulos de nieve que se hacían en la entrada, giró a ver a Eijun quien se quejaba con su madre que seguramente limpiaría la entrada durante algunas horas más adelante dónde la nieve no permitiera la entrada a nadie. Giró suavemente su rostro hacía un costado notando un invernadero bastante cerca de la casa, posiblemente sea el trabajo de su padre. Se preguntó qué clase de cultivos u flores sembrarían en ese lugar con el clima como estaba. Eijun inhaló todo el aire que pudo, Miyuki dejó las maletas en el suelo cubriendo sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el contrario.

— ¡ESTOY EN CASA! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Kazuya bufó bastante divertido al darse cuenta de que parecía querer romper el suelo con cada pisada que daba después de quitarse los zapatos. Nanami también entró segundos después seguida de Kazuya Miyuki quien acomodó las maletas en la entrada para quitar sus zapatos y arreglar los del castaño y los suyos a un costado de la entrada. Tomó las dos maletas adentrándose poco después de las indicaciones de Nanami.

—Lamento que sea tan ruidoso.

—Ya estamos acostumbrados, y cuando digo estamos. Es porque todos en el club sabemos que sí Eijun no grita ese día es porque realmente está mal —Nanami no pudo evitar soltar una risa de sus labios—. Todo el lugar siempre está animado por él —sonrió—. Debo de admitir que por su culpa todo el equipo vuelve a llenarse de fuerza para seguir entrenando.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Miyuki-kun.

—Llámeme Kazuya, Nanami-san —sonrió con una mueca bastante entretenida.

—Tú puedes llamarme entonces Nana, Kazuya —apuntó con una sonrisa a un apodo mucho más relajante para que el castaño comenzara a abrirse un poco en la casa. Miyuki pensó que iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que realmente pensaba.

— ¡OHHH, ABUELO! —El gritó que vino de la sala de estar llamó la atención de las dos personas quienes hablaban caminando por el pasillo. Miyuki levantó una ceja al escuchar un golpe seguido de un grito de queja del castaño y de una fuerte voz.

— ¡Deja de formar tanto alboroto, Eijun! ¡Estoy viendo un partido importantísimo! —Kazuya soltó una carcajada, joder. Ya sabía de dónde había salido la alborotada voz del castaño.

— ¡Esa es una jodida carrera de caballos! —Apuntó el castaño con obviedad—. ¡He incluso es una vieja carrera! ¡En invierno no hacen esas cosas!

 **Touché** —pensaron los demás.

—Todavía eres muy joven para entrar en este mundo, debo de revaluar mis inversiones; investigaré a cada équido posible para conseguir el mayor resultado cuando la primavera llegue —Sawamura Eitoku golpeó con fuerza su pecho—. ¡Y me haré rico! —Comenzó a reír con fuerza colocando las manos en su cadera.

— ¡OHHH! ¡Una investigación con antecedentes! —Los ojos del castaño brillaban con intensidad, en algunas ocasiones realmente era un niño.

—Abuelo, deja las investigaciones para después. Tenemos un invitado que vino con Ei-chan desde Tokyo —Nanami entró seguida de Miyuki quien observaba con bastante curiosidad la sala de estar de los Sawamura.

— ¡OH! ¿No es el cátcher famoso de Seidou? Miyuki Kazuya —el mencionado sonrió mostrando sus dientes al momento que le había señalado. Dejó las maletas de nuevo en el suelo estirando su mano para saludar al abuelo del contrario de la misma forma en la que había saludado a Nanami.

—Sí, usted debe ser Eitoku —apuntó con obviedad.

—Un placer, mocoso —saludó estrechando la mano del adolescente. No pudo evitar anotar en su cabeza no dejar que Eijun saliera con la idea que quería cambiar su peinado como el de su abuelo. Definitivamente no lo iba a dejar, aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

— ¿Por qué trajiste a alguien tan famoso a nuestro humilde hogar? —Le preguntó en un susurro al castaño alejados en una esquina de la sala. Miyuki no necesito adivinar que estaban hablando de él porque le había apuntado durante todo el trayecto hasta la esquina. Nanami avisó que iba a preparar el almuerzo, cuando esos dos terminaran con la reunión familiar seguramente Eijun le mostraría la casa. Así que estaría allí un poco más de tiempo.

—Invite a Miyuki-senpai porque quería invitar a Miyuki-senpai, ¿no podía hacerlo, Abuelo? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que habían llegado a un acuerdo de que sería Miyuki Kazuya quien escogería el momento adecuado para hablar de ellos dos, pensaba que solamente con su abuelo y su madre no sería suficiente. Él prometió que esperaría hasta que el castaño mayor estuviese de acuerdo en que situación hablarían con los tres.

—Bueno, da igual. ¿Cuándo se va?

 **Oe, oe… acabo de llegar ¿y ya me está echando?** —Se preguntó mentalmente Miyuki con los ojos entrecerrados observando al anciano.

—El tres —contestó entrecerrando suavemente sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso quiere decir que estará toda la semana con nosotros! —Eitoku no parecía bastante contento, pero luego había sonreído con burla. Miyuki pensó que eso era de mal augurio—. Bueno, ya que está aquí lo trataré como un nieto más.

 **Hubiese sido mejor idea que me lo llevará esta semana de descanso a un hotel de aguas termales** —pensó entrecerrando la mirada. No importaba quedarse totalmente sin dinero, pero había sentido un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y eso nunca era bueno. La última vez que lo había sentido, sin lugar a dudas fue cuando recibió el golpe en todo su cuerpo de aquel estudiante de primer año.

Comenzaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo.

— ¡OH! ¡Miyuki-senpai, te mostraré la casa! —Eijun recordó algo realmente importante ignorando el aura maligna que cubría el cuerpo de su abuelo tomando su maleta y la de Miyuki caminando hasta el pasillo—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Kazuya simplemente era capaz de ver el aura maligna que cubría completamente a Eitoku, después de todo prácticamente a él le envolvía todos los días del año. Pero parecía que toda su maldad había sido transferida hacía el cuerpo contrario. Hizo una pequeña reverencia acercándose al pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No le hagas caso a mi abuelo, él es así _a veces_.

 **¿A veces?** —Pensó, frunciendo ligeramente los labios—. ¿Qué significa eso de qué _mientras esté aquí también seré su nieto_? —Preguntó por lo bajo, pero Eijun le había escuchado perfectamente claro.

—Bueno, es invierno. ¿No? —El mayor asintió—. Hacemos muchas actividades en invierno para mantenernos calientes.

— ¿Con este frío?

—Bueno, es mejor que estar encerrados en casa —apuntó el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios—. A veces salimos a caminar… ¡Al abuelo le gusta pescar en el río congelado! Dice que los peces son más sabrosos cuando están todos fríos —una gota de sudor se deslizó por todo el cuello de Miyuki hasta su espalda. **¿En serio?** , pensó—. Vamos a las montañas a esquiar, también hacemos _snowboarding_ ¡Soy bastante bueno! —Presumió—. También podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo, mi papá tiene unos patines extras que podrían quedarte bien.

—Paso.

— ¡Será divertido! _Verte caer_ será divertido.

— ¡¿Así que eso es lo único que será divertido?! —Preguntó con una mueca de molestia. Eijun casi nunca conseguía hacer enojar a Miyuki o en casos hacer que sienta vergüenza de su probablemente existencia. Recordaba que habían sido dos ocasiones en la que había enojado al cátcher. La primera vez fue cuando insultó indirectamente a Chris sobre su nivel actual en el campo de juego, la segunda vez había sido cuando lanzó una bola que Miyuki no había pedido. Recuerda todavía el sonido de la bola golpear contra su guante, apretó ligeramente los labios dándose media vuelta en la escalera uniendo su boca contra la ajena en un roce increíblemente inocente.

—Lo es.

Kazuya simplemente no pudo oponerse a eso, ¿estaba diciendo la verdad, no?

 **[—]**

(11:55 a.m.)

Después de haber caminado la casa durante unos quince minutos en lo que Eijun le mostraba absolutamente todo, desde dónde estaba el cuarto de su abuelo hablándole hasta la última mugre de la habitación hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación del castaño pasaron hacía dentro con bastante interés –Kazuya–. La habitación de Eijun era sencilla desde el punto de vista del mayor, tenía una cama sencilla a un costado de la ventana, un pasillo largo dónde posiblemente cupiese el _futón_ en el cual él iba a dormir –o solamente en apariencia, estaba seguro que se metería en las sábanas del castaño en las noches–. Un escritorio con posibles libros de secundaria, e incluso habían unos manuales para el béisbol, libros de pesca y unos que otros mangas colgados en un armario pequeño arriba de estos. Habían cuadros, retratos e incluso tableros grandes de madera dónde las fotografías de Eijun en la secundaría e incluso la niñez con sus amigos reunidos. Kazuya pudo pasar su mirada desde su amiga de la infancia Wakana hasta el último de sus amigos del cual sabía, probablemente, que Eijun le llamaba: Nobu. Había dos gorras de béisbol colgadas encima de un pequeño televisor que se encontraba encima de una mesa de noche con tomos de manga bajo esta. Diagonal a la cama había poster de jugadores profesionales japoneses e incluso una revista llamó su atención. Cuando se acercó a está tomándola en sus manos observó que marcado en la parte de arriba se encontraba el reporte escrito de él.

— _"¿Este cátcher de primero será el salvador de la prestigiosa Seidou?"_ —repitió suavemente leyendo el articulo por encima, Eijun estaba ocupado moviendo algunas cosas para poder guardar las dos maletas dentro del armario del castaño para que no ocuparan espacio en la habitación, pero la extraña sonrisa de Miyuki no se quitaba de sus labios—. No sabía que me habías investigado antes de asistir a Seidou.

— ¿Qué? —El castaño giró su rostro hasta toparse con el castaño ojeando la revista que había estado puesta en el escritorio—. ¡No es lo que parece, Miyuki Kazuya! —Gritó sacudiendo sus manos de un lado a otro con la vergüenza palpable a raíz en sus mejillas.

— ¿No lo es?

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí —mintió. Kazuya se burló con una carcajada—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Eijun, eres un mal mentiroso, ¿lo olvidas? —Le recordó el castaño sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Sacudió su rostro un par de veces volviendo a colocar la revista en el escritorio apoyando sus manos detrás de su cuello para acomodarse mejor en la cama.

—Yo… —giró su rostro sonrojado, caminando hacia dónde estaba el castaño. Miyuki movió uno de sus dedos incitándole a que se sentara en sus caderas, obedeció la petición de su senpai, siendo sujetado por el contrario obligándole a encorvarse un poco para besar sus labios. Sawamura jadeó sobre los labios contrarios, Miyuki disfrutaba envolver el beso con maestría, después torturarlo con suaves caricias deslizando sus dedos por la cálida piel—. Miyuki…

— ¿Hm?

— ¿No escuchas algo? —El castaño se levantó después de que Sawamura lo había hecho, concentrándose en los pasos apresurados por la escalera. Miyuki empujó a Sawamura de sus brazos que cayó en la cama. Ambos tomaron de golpe la revista que estaba en el escritorio ojeándola discutiendo por lo bajo cual página era la más adecuada para hablar. La puerta se había abierto de golpe minutos después…

— ¡Eijun! ¡¿Así que viniste?!

— ¡Papá!

Miyuki levantó su mirada para toparse con la viva imagen de un… ¡¿delincuente?! ¿Ese era el padre de Sawamura? Bien, segunda nota: _jamás dejar que Eijun piense que el peinado de su padre es genial_. Debía de dejarlo realmente claro. Miyuki cubrió suavemente sus labios evitando comenzar a reír, realmente la familia de Sawamura era todo un teatro. Se iba a divertir durante esa semana. El adulto era alto, mucho más que los mencionados. Probablemente un metro con ochenta. Su cabello castaño se encontraba peinado a lo Elvis Presley, ¿era un fan de él? Sus cejas ligeramente cortas se fruncían con elegancia y sus labios se abrían lo suficiente hasta formar una sonrisa. Tenía una barba pequeña en su barbilla y algunas marcas alrededor de su rostro.

— ¡OH! Tú debes ser el mocoso Miyuki Kazuya, mi padre me dijo que tendríamos una larga y emocionante visita en la casa… ¡haré que te diviertas cómo en la ciudad, mocoso!

—Realmente preferiría pasar del concepto de diversión que usted tiene —susurró.

—Que aburrido amigo trajiste desde Tokyo, Eijun. ¡Hubieras traído a quien llamas _Yankee-senpai_! ¡Seguramente él se apunta a todo lo divertido!

—Dudó que Mochi se apunte a algo así —comentó entretenido.

—Etsu Sawamura —se presentó estirando su mano hacia adelante. Miyuki se levantó estrechándola con la ajena—. ¡Hey, mocoso! ¿El clima de la ciudad es mucho más fresco? Estás helado como un cubo de hielo.

—Miyuki-senpai tiene la temperatura baja, Papá —habló Eijun desde dónde se encontraba sintiendo un par de veces cómo sí su temperatura cálida fuese tan normal.

—Los chicos de la ciudad no resisten ni un día en el campo. ¡Deberías haberlo traído en verano! ¡Así puede trabajar en los campos!

— ¡OHHH! ¡Es una buena idea, Papá!

—No, es una mala idea, _una muy mala idea_. En verano tenemos las eliminaciones para ir al torneo nacional —señaló con obviedad—. Nunca tenemos descanso en verano.

—Ningún día del año tienen descansos estos niños de hoy en día —sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro. Miyuki lanzó un suspiro de sus labios.

¿Él? ¿Trabajando en agricultura? Espera, ¿Eijun solía hacerlo en verano? Desvió su mirada hacía el castaño quien amplió una sonrisa en sus labios mostrando sus dientes. Realmente sería entretenido verlo trabajando como un agricultor en verano, aunque no tendría ese privilegio hasta que el castaño terminase la escuela. ¿Y sí escogía la universidad? Nunca habían hablado de lo que iban a hacer después de la graduación.

— ¡OH! Nanami dijo que el almuerzo estaba preparado —comentó girando su mirada hacia atrás—. ¿Qué esperan mocosos, vamos a comer?

— ¡Sí! —Gritó con emoción Eijun saliendo después de su padre, pero fue detenido por la mano del adolescente con gafas quien lo atrajo hacía sí besando sus labios.

—Sí~ —canturreó con burla al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño y la vergüenza que mostraba en su rostro al ser besado por su pareja detrás de su padre.

— ¡¿Qué es ese ánimo, Kazuya?! ¡Debes de tener más fuerza! ¡No eres el capitán!

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra… —susurró.

— ¡No te escuchó!

— ¡Sí, señor! —Vociferó con más fuerza, Eijun sonrió divertido al ver la tensión en la espalda de Miyuki al momento de recibir en sus hombros los brazos del padre del castaño quien le hablaba sobre _quien sabe que cosas_.

 **[—]**

(03:23 p.m.)

— ¡OH! ¡Raichi viene a Nagano! —Miyuki quien estaba sacando su ropa de invierno, se detuvo observando al castaño de inmediato al ver que estaba revisando su teléfono sentado en la cama cruzado de piernas. Kazuya gateó desde el armario hasta aquel lugar en dónde su pareja le mostraba el mensaje con bastante emoción. Pero no leyó absolutamente nada, solo había visto la pantalla en blanco con algunas letras escritas allí.

— ¿Todoroki?

— ¡Sí! Sanada-senpai lo invitó a esquiar —comentó con bastante emoción—. ¡Vendrán el segundo de enero! —Comentó emocionado girando a ver a Miyuki. El castaño tragó seco al ver los ojos brillantes de este quien no apartaba su mirada de él. Es cómo sí estuviera diciendo que fueran a esquiar con ellos dos.

—Espera, ¿desde cuándo te diriges a Sanada como _–senpai_? Incluso pasaron meses para que me llamaras a mí _senpai_.

— ¿No es normal dirigirse a un _senpai_ como _senpai_? —Preguntó bastante curioso, ladeando su cabeza con inocencia. Este no pudo evitar sonreír deslizando su mano por la sudadera contraria haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara—. ¡Tienes las manos heladas, Miyuki-senpai!

—Sí, sí —río bastante divertido levantando sus manos que fueron atrapadas entre las del castaño envolviéndolas en una confortante y cálida temperatura corporal.

— ¿Les puedo decir que iremos con ellos?

— ¿Te invitó Todoroki? —Este asintió suavemente, Miyuki se levantó golpeando su frente con la contraria en una acción bastante agradable, suave—. Vale, vamos a ir. ¿Pero no quedaste en esos días también con Ken?

—Podemos ir a esquiar los cinco —susurró.

El castaño se levantó de hombros, de todas maneras él no pensaba montarse en esas peligrosas tablas de esquiar. ¿Esos idiotas no tenían miedo que se lesionaran una parte de su cuerpo? Bueno, Eijun en sí era bastante flexible por lo que no se preocupaba lo suficiente. ¿Y los demás? Sawamura soltó la mano del castaño quien gateó de regreso hacía la maleta dónde estaba sacando todo para tener más facilidad al tomar las cosas que necesitaba. Mientras Eijun escribía de lo más de contento: » _¡Iremos!_ _¡No perderé contra ti, Raichi!_ « Miyuki se detuvo de golpe a mitad de lo que estaba arreglando.

—Eijun.

— ¿Sí, senpai? —Preguntó tecleando bastante divertido en el teléfono, el castaño giró su rostro hacía dónde se encontraba Sawamura quien había dejado de teclear.

—Todoroki no tiene celular —Eijun parpadeó de forma inocente. Miyuki se dio cuenta que se mandaban mensajes… ¡desde el celular de Sanada! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Qué tanto sabía de su Eijun?!

No dudo en tomar su celular entre sus manos escribiéndole un mensaje de advertencia a Sanada quien nunca le contestó a él, pero la risa que escuchó de los labios de Eijun le había hecho entender que ese bastardo se lo había mandado a Sawamura.

—Miyuki-senpai.

—No quiero saberlo, Sawamura.

—Sanada- _senpai_ —recalcó el "senpai". Giró a ver hacía un costado al castaño que no se movía de dónde estaba—. Dice que no seas tan celoso, cómo Raichi no tiene celular él hace una buena caridad prestándolo.

Miyuki chasqueó la lengua, Eijun mostró su típica sonrisa levantándose de dónde estaba para caminar hacia dónde se encontraba Miyuki sentándose en el suelo para envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena.

— ¿Qué estás practicando? ¿Un nuevo movimiento que te enseño Mochi?

—Cállate —bufó, asomándose por el cuello contrario para ver lo que estaba haciendo el castaño—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Ya estoy terminando, ¿quieres envolver la tuya? —Eijun negó suavemente.

—La mayoría de mi ropa de invierno está aquí en casa, solo traje algunas cosas para andar por allí —señaló su maleta que era mucho más pequeña que la del castaño, la verdad es que había traído esa maleta para llevarse algunas cosas al club.

— ¿Cómo puedes andar por allí con algunas cosas? —Preguntó entrecerrando la mirada, el castaño se levantó de hombros sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Otro mensaje de Raichi —avisó abriendo su celular. Miyuki lo tomó entre sus manos leyendo con Eijun lo que decía dentro:

» _¡Nos vemos el primero en la estación de Nagano! Miyuki nos prometió un almuerzo, así que espero que lo pagues._

 _Sanada._ «

Miyuki Kazuya chasqueó la lengua escuchando la risa del contrario contra su oído—. Ese bastardo.

—Sí también te mandas mensajes con Sanada-senpai no deberías ponerte celoso de que yo lo haga con Raichi —reclamó Eijun después de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Quieres dejar de recalcar el senpai contra mí oído? —Eijun sonrió con burla deslizando su rostro por el cuello contrario escondiendo este en aquel cálido lugar sin querer separarse de él.

— ¿Quieres conocer el invernadero de mi padre, Miyuki-senpai?

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante conocer un invernadero en invierno? —Preguntó levantando una ceja, la sonrisa de Eijun simplemente le había cegado, le indicó que quería terminar de envolver la ropa para ubicar la maleta y dejar mucho más espacio en el armario antes de cualquier cosa.

Después de haber pasado la tarde caminando del invernadero a la casa e incluso respectivamente, estuvieron el resto del día dentro de la casa leyendo revistas y algunos mangas que tenía Eijun en su habitación con bastante entretenimiento. Ese día ninguno de los dos había querido salir. En la noche tomaron un baño cada uno separado respectivamente regresando a la habitación sobre las nueve de la noche después de haber visto la televisión –una película de terror– en familia. Cuando ambos se fueron a dormir, Nanami se disculpaba por tener a Eijun en su brazo pegado como sí de un bebé se tratara. Miyuki le quitó la preocupación agregando que ya estaban acostumbrados a lo temeroso que él era.

Y así, el veintiocho de diciembre llegó a su fin. Ese fue el primer día en Nagano.

* * *

 **Notas después de la lectura:**

—Lamento la súper tardanza, sí, la verdad es que planeaba escribir todos los capítulos de una sola vez, pero tuve tantas cosas que hacer que solo llegué hasta el capítulo cuarto, y me olvide de subir los primeros capítulos. LOL

—Estuve trabajando durante todas las vacaciones, y también tuve que atender asuntos familiares, viajes, roles, diseños, entre otras cosas. Así que planeo subir los capítulos en estas semanas que pase, uno a la semana, o probablemente dos a la semana, dependiendo de mi tiempo.

— ¡Espero que le guste!

Besos.

An.


	3. Segundo día

Segundo día.

 **D** isclaimer: Diamond no Ace o Daiya no Ace cómo quieran llamarle sin lugar a duda no me pertenece, todos sus personajes, personalidades y derechos son de su respectivo autor y mangaka **Yuji Terajima** quien es el creador de esta maravillosa obra. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea central en la cual basaré la historia (o en pocas palabras la trama de la historia) La historia principal —por así decirlo— es de la serie de este mismo autor, sí fuese dueña de los personajes… seguramente tuviese mucho dinero —cosa que no tengo—. Ah… _sería rica vendiendo BL_.

 **P** areja: Misawa (Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun).

 **R** anting: MA.

 **G** énero: yaoi — _shōnen ai_.

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–Intervenciones en medio de la lectura–.

— _Hablan por teléfono_.

» _Aquí van los mensajes de texto_ «

« Recuerdo de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.

Disfruten de la lectura (´∇´) ~

 _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_

29 DE DICIEMBRE

(08:15 a.m.)

—Kazuya-kun —escuchó que le llamaban, el mencionado abrió suavemente sus labios pidiendo: _una hora más_ para poder seguir durmiendo, a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo fuera de la habitación, él estaba lo suficientemente cómodo en esa cama al tener entre sus brazos a Eijun quien se apegaba mucho más a él.

Recordaba que la noche anterior se había rehusado con todas sus fuerzas de dormir él solo en la cama. Las piernas de Sawamura estaban envueltas con fuerza en su cintura mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello teniendo la respiración cerca de su rostro. Pero… ¿Quién le estaba llamando?

Era una voz femenina, bastante delicada y suave. No era la de Sawamura Eijun, estaba seguro que su voz en la mañana resultaba ser mucho más suave y delicada pero no parecida a la voz femenina. De hecho, era un poco más gruesa y solía atravesar sus palabras entre sus propios labios musitando letras inconclusas que su mente nunca podía adivinar de que se trataba.

Sí no era Eijun… ¿Quién era?

— ¡Kaz-chan! —Llamó esta vez mucho más fuerte. Miyuki abrió sus ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Eijun Sawamura y la persona que le estaba llamando no era nada más ni nada menos que Nanami Sawamura quien se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas llamándole suavemente para despertarlo—. Perdóname sí te desperté, pensé que tal vez podrías darnos una mano con la nieve que se encuentra en la entrada de la casa. Sabemos que cuando vemos películas de terror, Eijun no consigue dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, pero nunca pensé que te tomaría a ti como almohada.

—No… no hay problema —susurró, agradeció que la mujer no fuese capaz de ver que su hijo lo tenía en una posición para nada agradable a la vista de cualquier padre—. Puedo ayudarles… ¿le importaría regalarme unos minutos? —Ella asintió bastante emocionada saliendo de la habitación.

Miyuki pensó que debería de adelantar sus planes, sin embargo, ella no le había visto como una amenaza, mucho menos como alguien que abusaría de Eijun cuando este agarrara totalmente la confianza. Aunque conociendo el tipo de relación que ambos tenían, podría decir que estaban iguales. Salir del abrazo de Eijun había sido difícil, entre más intentaba separarse de él más se aferraba con fuerzas cómo un bebé que no quiere dejar de abrazar a su madre por estar asustado de un nuevo mundo. Cerró suavemente sus ojos cuando logró colocar sus manos en el suelo respirando de forma agitada, se había cambiado con la almohada que le habían prestado para dormir en el futón para que este abrazara a la contraria.

La puerta fue abierta suavemente cuando él por fin se decidía a levantarse del suelo para buscar la ropa—. Kaz-chan —llamó Nanami desde la entrada, el castaño levantó su mirada observándola con una mueca bastante divertida, cómo sí estuviera diciéndole que consiguió algo completamente imposible—. Hace mucho frío afuera, colócate una bufanda y guantes —señaló sus manos y el cuello para salir fuera de esta.

 **Frío, ¿huh?** —Pensó cerrando suavemente sus ojos. Cuando volvió a la realidad sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba helándose en aquella posición, logró moverse con agilidad hasta el armario dónde rebuscaba su ropa que era lo mejor para ese día frío en la mañana. Se colocó un pantalón ajustado de tela gruesa, junto a un suéter manga larga y una sudadera encima de este. Pensó en colocarse doble media, los guantes rojos que había traído junto a una bufanda de color carmín que encontró entre las del castaño, Miyuki usualmente no usaba bufandas en Tokyo porque el frío era realmente leve en ocasiones y cuando era fuerte se quedaba bajo las sábanas, pero nunca pensó que en Nagano se le congelaran hasta los _huevos_.

Cuando se terminó de cambiar salió de la habitación mirando hacia atrás la última vez, se acercó hasta Eijun besándole la nariz, sabía que tenía los labios ligeramente fríos y eso le haría incomodarse. Lo consiguió, Eijun dirigió una mano hasta su nariz intentando quitar el frío de esta removiéndose entre las sábanas. Le pareció lo suficientemente gracioso, quería seguir molestándole pero Nanami se había tomado la molestia de irlo a buscar. Al menos ayudaría un poco en la casa que le recibió durante siete días sin queja alguna. Bajó las escaleras sin escuchar nada en el segundo piso llegando hasta la sala.

—Buenos días —saludó a los miembros de la casa quienes se encontraban ocupados en diferentes actividades. Eitoku se encontraba sentado en la mesa principal leyendo el periódico, a su lado Etsu comía un pedazo de pan tostado con jalea de uva, mientras Nanami terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

— ¡Buenos días, Kaz-chan! —Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nas, mocoso —saludaron los hombres de la casa sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaban haciendo. Miyuki se sentó a un lado de Eitoku quien consideraba el más cuerdo de esa casa hasta el momento, pero por alguna razón había terminado en el medio de ambos hombres quienes se habían movido para acercarse lo suficientemente a él.

— ¿Qué tal el futón? ¿Dormiste cómodo? —Preguntó Etsu dejando el pedazo de pan en uno de los platos, Nanami estaba concentrada en la comida que no se había volteado después de la pregunta de su marido.

—Sí… gracias por su preocupación —susurró bajo.

—Después del desayuno limpiaremos la entrada, las noticias dicen que no va a nevar hasta más tarde así que aprovecharemos para hacer algo de ejercicio. ¡Te falta! —Y golpeó un par de veces la espalda del contrario—. Oye, en serio eres bastante atractivo… ¿cómo es que mi hijo es amigo de alguien como tú?

—No es el primero que me lo dice —susurró girando su rostro hacía un costado, pero como estaba mirando a la mesa no vio los ojos del abuelo Sawamura quien estaba observándole cuidadosamente.

—Atractivo y presumido —afirmó.

—Bueno… La primera vez que fue a la escuela atrape para él, retó a un _senpai_ sobre que el béisbol era deporte de equipo, así que lo arreglaron en la cancha. Me pareció un tipo bastante divertido –sobre todo porque no todas las personas solían hablarle así a Azuma-san–. Así que me apunte para fastidiarlo, he de admitir que su arrogancia estaba por las nubes al haber escogido la vida profesional.

— ¡¿Eijun lanzó contra un profesional?! —Kazuya negó un par de veces.

—En esa época todavía no lo era —pero no parecía así para la familia Sawamura. Miyuki sonrió bastante divertido—. Y por cierto, _lo ponchó_ ~ —canturreó bastante divertido.

— ¡Ese es mi hijo!

— ¡¿Por qué no me había contado eso ese bastardo?! ¡Lo hubiese contado en toda la ciudad sí hubiese sido necesario! —Miyuki sonrió bastante entretenido.

—Así que desde allí son amigos —comentó la mujer repartiendo el desayuno a cada presente en la mesa, sentándose ella en la silla de delante de Miyuki quien observó la comida antes de meterse un bocado en la boca: después, obviamente decir _itadakisamu_.

—No del todo —sonrió entretenido—. Eijun estaba entre los miembros de primer año y yo era titular. Después del partido de los de segundo contra los de primer año pasó al segundo equipo, comenzamos a interactuar mucho más cuando pasó al primer equipo antes del _campamento infernal de verano_ —los adultos guardaron silencio al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Campamento infernal de verano?

—Sí, lindo nombre, ¿no? Tenemos uno en otoño, otro en invierno e incluso uno en primavera —comentó metiendo un poco de arroz en su boca masticando bastante entretenido—. ¡Esto está delicioso!

—Oh, gracias Kaz-chan —sonrió la mujer mostrándole una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! ¡Después del desayuno trabajaremos en la entrada!

— ¡Sí!~ —Canturreó más fuerte el castaño, realmente las manos de Nanami eran increíblemente mágicas. Esa comida era deliciosa, mucho más que la del día anterior. ¿Todos los días mejoraban? Bueno, suponía él que así eran las mamás.

 **[—]**

(09:04 a.m.)

Eijun comenzó a estirarse aun en sueños, sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo increíblemente relajados, a pesar de todo el peso que había cargado en los entrenamientos anteriores. Sentía que un hilo de baja se deslizaba de la comisura de sus labios hasta ¿qué? ¿Eso era una almohada? Estaba demasiado cómodo para que fuese el pecho de Miyuki… Kazuya, ¿dónde estabas? Volvió a removerse inquieto, estaba seguro que se había dormido junto al cátcher de segundo año, pero allí no se encontraba.

— _Miyuki-senpai…_ —llamó en un pequeño susurro hacía el aire que no fue contestado nada más que por el ruido constante del televisor en el primer piso.

Eijun volvió a aferrarse a lo que momentos atrás estaba abrazando, podría sentir la suavidad de su rostro golpear contra el material contrario, sus dedos envolverse alrededor de aquella suave tela de algodón, pero algo no estaba bien. Dentro de la cabeza del castaño estaba gritándole que no abrazaba a nada más que: ¡una maldita almohada! ¡¿Miyuki-senpai había huido de él?!

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, sin embargo, aquella acción había provocado un mareo por lo que volvió a acostarse pero esta vez con los ojos ardiendo en un fuego infernal de la venganza. Cuando logró levantarse totalmente de la cama, deslizó su mirada por toda la habitación, no tuvo tiempo de colocarse un pantalón de tela, corrió fuera de la habitación seguido de las escaleras. Sin importarle nada a su paso.

— ¡Oh, buenos días, Ei-chan!~ —Saludó su madre desde la cocina con una ardiente sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Mamá —regresó el saludo pasando de largo la sala de estar vacía abriendo de golpe la puerta de entrada—. ¡MIYUKI KAZUYA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los peatones que se encontraban pasando casi saltaban del susto y gritaban como niñas al sentirse increíblemente sorprendidos por el grito que había venido directamente de la casa Sawamura. ¿Así que Eijun estaba de regreso?

Eijun respiraba agitadamente en la entrada de la casa, un viento helado le atravesó los huesos subiéndole por toda la columna vertebral, pero seguía allí. Hasta que lo visualizó, a unos pasos de dónde él estaba, con una pala de nieve en manos mientras ayudaba a Etsu a mover las grandes cantidades de nieve hacía un costado de la casa permitiendo que la entrada quedara completamente limpia.

Kazuya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¿Aquí? —Contestó—. _Oe, oe_ … está haciendo demasiado frío, sí ya me viste entra de una vez Ei…

— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO NIETO ESTÚPIDO?! ¡¿NO SABES QUÉ HORA ES PARA QUE ESTÉS GRITANDO?! —Le regresó el grito Eitoku quien le golpeó con su mano levantada el movimiento final de la familia Sawamura entrándolo de golpe hacía la casa.

Miyuki entrecerró su mirada—. ¿Y él tenía que gritar más fuerte? —Preguntó al aire.

—Debe de establecer su superioridad.

 **¿Qué son, animales?** —Quería preguntarle al padre del castaño pero se contuvo mordiendo su lengua. Eijun entró a la casa quejándose con su abuelo quien había abandonado la pala a mitad del camino de entrada. Miyuki simplemente intentó borrar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza concentrándose en la poca nieve que todavía les faltaba para terminar.

—Oye, Kazuya —el menor levantó su mirada—. ¿En qué trabaja tu familia?

—Mi padre es herrero —contestó desviando su atención hacía la nieve que se derretía en su guante, a pesar del frío helado que hacía un poco de sol lograba escaparse dándole un poco más de calor. Aunque personalmente él prefería abrazar a su horno personal.

—Así que fue tu padre quien te apoyó en el béisbol.

—No es del todo cierto, mi padre considera que es un deporte estúpido y que no conseguiré nada con él más que el deseo de ganar siempre. Citando sus palabras sería algo: " _El béisbol es así de cruel cómo la vida. Sólo tienes la satisfacción al ganar y el deseo de vivir. Sí pierdes o mueres, todo se acaba_ ". Quien siempre me apoyó fue mi madre —sonrió con nostalgia—. Bien, Etsu-san esto aquí está terminado, ¿seguimos con la parte trasera?

—Sí… —Etsu no fue capaz de decir nada más, simplemente guió al castaño hasta la parte trasera y aunque Miyuki se demoraba un poco más en llegar al sitio indicado se movía más rápido que cuando habían comenzado.

Después de haber tomado un descanso del desayuno los seleccionados a limpiar la entrada habían salido a hacer su trabajo, con palas para la nieve y grandes botas para poder caminar sobre ella se deslizaban con bastante agilidad sobre las grandes capaz de aquella temible y blanca manta de naturaleza. A excepción de Miyuki, quien se cayó con las botas unas cuatro veces en la nieve e incluso tuvo que cambiar sus gafas a los _goggles_ protectores para la nieve que le había prestado Etsu-san.

 **[—]**

— ¿Vas a desayunar, Ei-chan? —Preguntó la mujer desde la cocina limpiando la mesa principal.

—Sí —contestó desde la sala con las piernas golpeando su pecho mientras su mano se encontraba en la mejilla dónde su abuelo le había golpeado.

— ¿Dormiste bien, Ei-chan? —Volvió a preguntar su madre, el castaño ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo que contestó.

— ¡Sí, estupendamente!

—No sabes cuánto me alegró, pensamos que ibas a levantarte más tarde. ¿Te acostaste temprano ayer?

—Sí —una anormalidad bastante extraña—. ¿Por qué Miyuki está ayudando a papá con la nieve?

— ¡Se ofreció!~ —Canturreó bastante feliz caminando hasta el horno dónde estaba guardada la comida de su hijo.

Su abuelo quien se estaba quejando sobre lo viejo que estaba y que realmente no estaba hecho para estar recogiendo la nieve con los jóvenes, _jóvenes y mocosos_. Se sentó delante del televisor encendiéndolo.

—Está así desde temprano —susurró. Eijun simplemente mostró una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Está feliz, no? A mamá le gustan las visitas — **probablemente** … pensó que Miyuki había halagado su comida u había soltado uno de sus tantos comentarios que le suben el ánimo a las personas, claro, sin que su sarcasmo saliese a flote. Pero algo era algo.

—Oe, Eijun.

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros de club? —Su madre había dejado la comida en la mesa de la sala principal dónde podría comer mientras miraba el televisor, ladeó su rostro hacía dónde se encontraba su abuelo después de haber escuchado aquella pregunta.

— ¿Cómo? Supongo que normal… hay muchos _senpais_ que me sacan de quicio –sin contar a Miyuki de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez–, siempre están haciéndome bromas y abusando de mi confianza —murmuraba con los palillos metidos en su boca—. Sin embargo, todos son increíbles, los respeto por las habilidades que tienen y realmente son geniales. Me alegro haber ido allí…

Eitoku había sonreído, estirando su mano para desordenarle el cabello al menos quien se encontraba desayunando.

— ¡Y también sé lanzamientos nuevos! ¡Cuando termine de desayunar se los mostraré!

 **[—]**

Miyuki había soltado la pala de nieve por un fuerte escalofrío que había sentido en su espalda.

— ¿Kazuya?

—Lo siento, Etsu-san… sentí un escalofríos —susurró dirigiendo su mano hacía su espalda al darse cuenta de que su ropa no se había levantado. Entonces… ¿Por qué fue que sintió ese fuerte escalofríos?

— ¡MIYUKI KAZUYA ATRAPA PARA MÍ! —Kazuya suspiró después de haber escuchado el grito que vino desde la casa por parte del castaño. Ahora sabía de dónde había venido el mal augurio.

— ¿Qué vas a atrapar? —Preguntó Etsu mirando hacía la casa, Miyuki volvió a tomar la pala de nieve colocándola en su hombro para sostenerla.

—Sus lanzamientos —contestó mirando la puerta de entrada—. Y yo que pensé que esta vez también me iba a librar de atraparlos —bufó volviendo a concentrarse en la nieve de la parte trasera. Iban a limpiar los alrededor del invernadero durante aquellas horas, así que estarían un poco ocupados.

— ¡Eijun, sí ya terminaste de comer ven a ayudar! —Le gritó Etsu desde el patio mientras Miyuki movía solo la nieve hacía dónde la estaban acumulando.

 **[—]**

(01:34 p.m.)

Después de haber limpiado la nieve de la entrada, el patio trasero e incluso la que cubría para entrar al invernadero, comenzó a nevar cuando ellos entraron a almorzar. Habían tomado una merienda alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Nanami les había preparado unos onigiris rellenos de ciruelas, atún a la mayonesa, salmón asado y pasta nori. Cuando la una había tocado, Miyuki pensó escaparse del hecho de atrapar sus lanzamientos con la idea de que deberían de meterse en el _kotatsu_ porque estaba haciendo demasiado frío para él. Eijun le rebató aquella argumentación con la única respuesta: _sí atrapas mis lanzamientos entrarás en calor_. A veces odiaba la astucia que en ocasiones ese zorro tenía para atrapar a todos los que estaban a su alcance.

Así que actualmente estaba él de nuevo fuera de la casa con esta vez un gorro de nieve para protegerse del frío que comenzaba a congelarle las orejas. Sawamura tenía unos hermosos protectores de oso en sus orejas que le hacía ver increíblemente adorable. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tirársele encima para devorarlo. Recordando que estaba en la casa de los padres del contrario y que todavía no habían dicho que ellos dos estaban saliendo. Vestía una sudadera un poco más gruesa que la del día siguiente, un suéter manga larga encima de un buzo deportivo de color azul. Alrededor de su cuello la bufanda del mismo color del buzo sólo que un poco más oscura se encontraba ajustada con elegancia mientras apretaba suavemente su guante de béisbol.

—Yo no recuerdo haber limpiado la entrada para que me utilizara de cátcher… —susurró mirando al castaño delante de él poniéndose en posición para lanzar. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Nanami en la puerta de la entrada mientras que Eitoku al igual que Etsu miraba desde un costado con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Lanzaré los que me digas, Miyuki-senpai! —Levantó sus manos pidiéndole al cátcher que escogiera los lanzamientos. Kazuya suspiro.

—Sí no puedes con ellos, úneteles —susurró—. ¡Comienza con una rápida, hacía dentro! —Pidió ubicando el guante que estaba en su pecho—. Cuidado con una caída, Eijun. Será molesto sí el golpe se extiende hasta después de la semana de descanso —recordó. Por esa razón no le gustaba practicar tanto en invierno. Ya él había estado casi un mes sin poder practicar béisbol por la lesión y se iba a volver loco. ¿Se imaginaban al castaño imposibilitado de lanzar la bola contra incluso una malla?

— ¡Sí!

Miyuki comenzó con una rápida, siguió con las cuatro costuras para calentar. Después que vio al castaño con bastantes ánimos de seguir limpiando, probó con un _change up_ y algunas quebradas. Finalizó con una _cutter_ y un lanzamiento de fuego cruzado después de que le pidió a Etsu-san que se pusiera en la posición del bateador solamente para que viera de cerca cómo eran los lanzamientos de Eijun. Miyuki estaba bastante entretenido al escuchar la familia del castaño hablando animadamente sobre sus lanzamientos.

— ¡Buen lanzamiento, Eijun!

— ¡Sí, gracias por atrapar para mí, Miyuki-senpai! —Y sonrió. Miyuki se sentó en el suelo observando como la familia Sawamura reía entre ellos. Levantó suavemente su mirada dejando que sus ojos se desviaran hacía las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo. Pronto iba a comenzar a nevar de nuevo, esperaba que al día siguiente no fuese tanta nieve para no tener que quitarla otra vez.

¡Ah, cómo deseaba ir a dormir en el kotatsu!

—Gracias por atrapar los lanzamientos de Ei-chan, Kaz-chan —habló Nanami observando a los hombres desde la posición dónde ella se encontraba. Miyuki levantó su mirada topándose con la sonrisa de la mujer.

—Es mi trabajo, Nana —susurró. Desviando su atención de regreso hacía el frente.

—Sí, pero también se ve que lo has apoyado durante todo este tiempo. Eijun suele hacer siempre las cosas que él desea sin importar nada. Es asombroso que te dejase a ti elegir los lanzamientos que iba a hacer.

—Aprendió bien de Chris-senpai. Aunque la mayoría que lanzó fueron bolas —se burló desde dónde se encontraba levantándose.

—Él siempre ha amado el béisbol, pero sus amigos aquí no podían atrapar bien sus lanzamientos. Aunque estuvieron siempre con él apoyándolo a lo largo de la secundaria, me alegro que Takashima-san estuviese en ese partido. Y también te lo agradezco a ti, Kaz-chan. Ese chico había comprado una revista de béisbol en Tokyo cuando ni siquiera lo ve por televisión y marcó una entrevista en especial: _"¿Este cátcher de primero será el salvador de la prestigiosa Seidou?" algo así_.

 **¡No es _"algo así"_ , lo dijo perfectamente!** —Pensó observándola con bastante curiosidad. ¿Esa mujer sabía que ellos dos tenían algo? Lo más probable es que lo sospechara después de haberlos visto dormir en la misma cama, pero eso no era confirmación de algo en específico… bueno, debería adelantar sus planes para hablar con la familia, ¿no?

— ¡OH! —Eijun pareció reaccionar después de recibir los halagos de sus padres corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba su madre junto a Miyuki—. ¡Te mostraré mi escuela secundaria!

Eijun parecía bastante emocionado, sus ojos brillaban con una increíble fuerza. Cuando eso ocurría Miyuki simplemente no podía decirle que no, esa era la debilidad más grande que tenía. Cuando comenzó la relación con el castaño era capaz de evitar muchos de sus pedidos –pocos realmente– pero habían otros en los que caía tan fácil que no tenía el derecho de llamarse: _capitán_. ¿Cómo era influenciado por un mocoso de primer año?

—Eijun, ¿olvidas que la secundaría la cerraron para unirla con la vecina? —habló su padre, **la digna voz de la experiencia** ; pensó Kazuya.

—No me preocupo por eso, la edificación sigue estando allí ¡Hahaha! —Comenzó a reír como loco con las manos en sus caderas.

—Sería una escuela abandonada. ¿No te dan miedo los fantasmas? —Miyuki había sacado su arsenal. Eso fue un duro golpe para el orgullo del castaño quien se puso tan blanco como la sal. Al menos, eso le quitaría la idea de ir a la escuela durante un buen tiempo.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Los he engañado durante mucho tiempo! ¡A parte, todavía hay sol! ¡Los fantasmas le tienen miedo al sol! —Kazuya suspiró. Los demás Sawamura miraron a su hijo con una gota de sudor, pero después dirigieron la mirada al cátcher quien parecía escucharlo como si eso fuese cotidiano todos los días de su vida.

Y lo era.

— ¡Iré por la bicicleta!

—Se atascará en la nieve.

— ¡Iremos caminando!

—No caminare hasta tu vieja escuela sin saber cuántos kilómetros de distancia tiene.

— ¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer, Miyuki Kazuya?!

—Dormir en el kotatsu — _y que me dejes de llamar por mi nombre completo_ , pero se contuvo y no lo soltó tan fácilmente cómo lo hubiese hecho en el club o cuando estuvieran solos.

— ¡Qué buena idea! Kazuya tiene tantas buenas ideas —Etsu comenzó a entrar después de que su esposa correspondiera a aquella afirmación.

— ¿Qué esperan, vamos, vamos? —hizo señales para que entraran a la casa. Miyuki sonrió bastante divertido tomando el bate que estaba en el suelo apuntando con la punta está a la frente del pitcher.

—Iremos luego, ¿vale? —El castaño asintió con un puchero en sus mejillas. Kazuya giró rápidamente su rostro hacía adelante porque sí se quedaba observando que era lo que iba a hacer Eijun seguramente sería empujado por las emociones del contrario y terminaría haciendo exactamente lo que había dicho al principio.

— ¡IREMOS! ¡Lo prometiste! —Y lo señaló por la espalda.

—Sí, sí. Pero después —comentó quitándose las botas al igual que los protectores, los había traído por alguna extraña razón. Menos mal que no se había equivocado.

Bueno, después de todo los dos eran unos idiotas del béisbol: _uno más que el otro_.

 **[—]**

(03:04 p.m.)

El kotatsu se encontraba en la sala de estar, los cinco se encontraban cómodamente en ellos observando hacía la pantalla de televisión la cual estaba trasmitiendo un viejo partido de béisbol de la MBL (Major League Basebal) –Las Grandes Ligas–. Eijun estaba increíblemente callado, con sus dedos envueltos entre los de Miyuki. Desde la perspectiva alta tenían a los chicos frente al televisor, los dos sentados uno a un lado del otro comiendo mandarinas de lo más relajados. A un lado de Miyuki cerca del otro borde se encontraba Eitoku quien comentaba sobre un montón de errores que tenía uno de los equipos, mientras discutía con su hijo Etsu quien no evitaba refutar todo lo que decía. Nanami que estaba a un lado de Eijun comía tranquilamente su mandarina y veía el partido corrigiendo a ambos adultos cuando se equivocaban.

— ¡OHH! ¡Quiero lanzar! —Giró su rostro de golpe—. Miyuki-senpai atrapa para m…

—No.

— ¡No me cortes cuando estoy hablando! —Kazuya le ignoro viendo la pantalla de televisión.

— ¡Guarda silencio, Eijun! —Le regañaron los adultos volviendo su mirada hacía la pantalla.

—Tsk… cuándo este jugando en las grandes ligas también me mandaran a cambiar…

—Primero le tienes que gustar a un reclutador profesional, sí eres aceptado y llegas al equipo principal de Japón probablemente te vean en el mundo. _Y sí_ sobresales posiblemente la MBL te contrate para que juegues en algún equipo —metió otra naranja en su boca ignorando las palabras sin sentido que estaba diciendo Eijun—. Pero eres tú el que ama los retos, ¿no? Debe ser divertido intentar llegar a la cima del mundo.

— ¿No te gustaría jugar en el Clásico Mundial de Béisbol?

—Me sorprende que te sepas el nombre —se burló—. Será divertido jugar en el **_World Baseball Classic_** —Eijun pensó que lo había dicho en inglés para burlarse de sus actividades lingüísticas—. Pero por ahora lo único interesante que tengo es llegar a ser campeones nacionales en la preparatoria… ¿no? —Y mostró sus dientes. Eijun también había sonreído.

En esos momentos, la familia Sawamura había entendido el motivo por el cual esos dos eran amigos. Tenían un ligero parecido y compartían una malicia que solo ellos dos podrían entender.

—Que divertido~ —canturreó Nanami con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—En fin, el partido ya acabó —Miyuki se acomodó mejor en el kotatsu cerrando sus ojos, Eijun sintió que la respiración del castaño golpeaba con su piel expuesta gracias al suéter que se había levantado un poco. También quiso golpearlo al saber que lo hacía adrede para colocarlo nervioso. Eijun se apoyó más en el kotatsu observando la televisión intentando ignorar los dedos del castaño subiendo por su espalda, colocando aquellas falanges frías en su piel. Cómo deseaba hacerlo dormir de verdad.

—Ei-chan —llamó su mamá haciendo que el castaño prestara atención—. ¿No les has dicho a los chicos que estás aquí, cierto? —Reprochó con una falsa sonrisa. El castaño sudó frío recordando que había olvidado completamente ese pequeño detalle que pensaba hacer también cuando regresara. ¡Llamar a los chicos! Pero se había distraído tanto con la nieve como con la idea de que Miyuki atrapara para él.

—Lo olvide —susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus padres pudieron haber pensado que se trataba de vergüenza, pero Miyuki había logrado colar sus dedos entre sus pantalones que le hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Ei-chan?

—Sentí un escalofríos en mi espalda baja —susurró, el castaño cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano evitando soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de que había sido totalmente su culpa por estar molestando al Sawamura menor.

—Oh, Cariño. Pudiste haber despertado a Kaz-chan quien parece tan cansado —apuntó la mujer con una mano en su mejilla. Eijun chasqueó la lengua, después de todo había sido totalmente la culpa de ese idiota. Quien tenía las gafas en el kotatsu mientras él descansaba en el suelo de la habitación.

 **[—]**

(03:54 p.m.)

» _¡¿Qué?!_ _¿Desde cuando estás aquí en Nagano, Eijun-kun?_ « Eijun tecleó su celular otra vez enviándole la respuesta a Wakana. La idea de avisarle a sus amigos de su llegada no era solamente para recordar viejos tiempos, también quería presentarles a Miyuki Kazuya, por algún motivo sentía que ellos debían de conocerlo. Habían sido sus amigos toda su infancia… ¡debían de ver a la persona de la cual él…! ¡Era tan vergonzoso decirlo incluso dentro de su propia cabeza! » _¿Viniste con un senpai? Bueno, eso es nuevo. Pero me alegró que estés aquí, Eijun-kun. Le avisaré a los demás para arreglar un día en el cual nos encontremos, ¿vale?_ «

— ¡Sí! Y ahora… ¡enviado! —Habló con emoción observando como el mensaje se iba de la forma más fácil fuera de su vista.

—Oh, ¿le enviabas un e-mail a la famosa Wakana? —Preguntó bastante interesado Miyuki Kazuya quien se había apoyado en el suelo con ayuda de sus manos observando sobre el hombro del contrario lo que hacía por el celular.

— ¡¿MIYUKI KAZUYA?!

— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme por mi nombre completo? —Bostezó observando a los alrededores al no ver a nadie en casa—. ¿Tus padres salieron?

—Están arriba, el abuelo fue a hablarle a las plantas al invernadero.

 **No cometeré eso** —pensó Kazuya—. Me hubieras despertado sí estabas solo… hace tiempo que no lo estamos —se quejó el castaño apoyando su barbilla en el hombro contrario.

—Lo siento… es que estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que visitarías mi casa durante estos siete días que olvide por completo que tenía que avisarle a mis amigos de mi llegada —susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas rascando una de ellas con la punta de sus dedos—. ¡Y eso que quería realmente que los conocieras!

— ¿Son los que estaban en el partido contra Sensen? —Eijun asintió bastante emocionado. Miyuki giró su rostro hacía la ventana—… —abrió suavemente sus labios mordiendo el cuello ajeno—. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo vendrán?

—No sé… —contestó con un puchero—. La verdad es que yo pensaba…

—No.

— ¡Ni siquiera he hablado!

—Seguramente vas a decir que quieres ir a visitarlos a cada uno. No, no iré a la casa de cada uno de tus amigos para me presentes con ellos —frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sawamura bufó con molestia.

— ¡Por eso es que no tienes amigos! —Le señaló con uno de sus dedos. Miyuki sonrió con burla deslizando sus manos frías por debajo del suéter del contrario buscando venganza por lo que había dicho—. ¡Estás frío! ¡Estás realmente frío Kazuya! —Gritaba intentando quitárselo de encima.

—Eso es cruel, ¿sabes? Yo también tengo amigos —Eijun lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. Okey, okey… _amiguitos_ cómo tú, no. Pero también tengo un grupo de conocidos que son lo más cercano a amigos que tengo.

— ¿No querrás decir esclavos?

—Es el mismo término, ¿no? —Sawamura suspiró al darse cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con Miyuki discutiendo sobre que significaba amigos o esclavos. O sí era exactamente lo mismo, el chico de hermosos ojos caramelo entendió que era mejor dejarlo así, permitiéndole proseguir para que le dijera su grupo de "amigos" —. Mei —señaló primero, Eijun chasqueó la lengua con molestia. El rubio no es que le cayera mal. Bueno, no es que fuese buenos conocidos, pero no le gustaba ese misterioso pasado que les envolvía—. Mochi… _quizás_ —Eijun asintió un poco, eran buenos amigos ¿no? —. Nabe y Nori —sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Miyuki-senpai…

—Vale, vale. Nabe y Nori están en otra categoría —comentó apoyando más su barbilla en el hombro contrario, haciendo que su cuerpo se curvara un poco.

— ¿Y Zono-senpai? —Miyuki guardó silencio un momento.

—Demasiado pesado, ya te tengo a ti para ese trabajo —argumentó, sujetándole los brazos para evitar que intentara soltarse—. Por cierto, también estás tú en esa categoría —relató suavemente contra el oído contrario—. A lo mejor ocupas el primer puesto para ser _mi esclavo personal sexual número uno_ ~

— ¡YO NO SOY TÚ ESCLAVO PERSONAL SEXUAL NÚMERO UNO! —Miyuki comenzó a reír después de escucharlo gritar aquello, Eijun con vergüenza cubrió de golpe su boca cómo sí hubiese hecho una total idiotez después de mucho tiempo sin hacerla. Kazuya comenzó a reír tirado en el suelo sujetando su estómago con fuerza. Los pasos en la escalera se escucharon, Etsu-san como Nana se habían asomado con sorpresa por la entrada al ver a Miyuki carcajeándose en el suelo sin poder soportarlo y Eijun apartado en una esquina completamente sonrojado.

—Lo siento, lo siento… ha sido mi culpa —se disculpó Miyuki a pesar de estar todavía soltando largas carcajadas—. Eijun estaba babeando en el kotatsu que no me resistí a hacerle una broma… no pensé que iba a gritar así —y volvió a carcajearse colocando su frente en la mesa del kotatsu.

— ¿Qué es eso de…?

—Es un programa de televisión —apuntó Miyuki—. Es trasmitido en Tokyo a altas horas de la noche, no es nada pervertido. A lo referente de sexual es sobre la capacidad de cada participante que es considerado nini por su familia de lograr comunicarse con los demás. Por supuesto, la doble connotación de la palabra incita a la audiencia a verlo. Pero es bastante cómico —a pesar de que no mentía, había utilizado bastante bien su cabeza para salir de aquel apuro—. Lástima que Eijun lo tomará para…

— ¡Cállate, Miyuki Kazuya! —Gritó completamente avergonzado en la esquina volviendo a cubrir sus oídos. Kazuya no pudo evitar volver a reír.

—Lamento haberlos hecho venir así —se disculpó Miyuki observando a la pareja de esposos quienes estaban en la entrada de la puerta riéndose de su hijo por lo inocente que había sido.

—No hay problema, solo nos asombramos de que Eijun gritara eso —comentó Etsu-san después de intentar retener las carcajadas—. La próxima vez intenta que no grite tanto.

—Bien dicho, Cariño: _intenta_ —susurró la mujer envolviendo su mano en el brazo de Etsu-san caminando fuera de la sala de estar. Kazuya dirigió una mirada después de perderlos de vista escuchando como los pasos desaparecían en el segundo piso para gatear hasta dónde se encontraba el castaño todavía oculto.

Miyuki abrió suavemente sus labios levantando el rostro del ajeno que todavía estaba cubriéndose los oídos para besar sus labios de forma lenta, tortuosa que obligó al contrario a abrirlos para corresponder. Estaban helados, sentía que podrían romperse en cualquier momento sí hacia un mal movimiento, por esa razón sus pequeños roces, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la ropa contraria atrayéndolo más hacía sí. Las manos de Eijun se aferraron al suéter de Miyuki sin querer soltarlo. Cada vez más sintiendo como el beso subía de intensidad. La lengua del mayor envolvió la ajena sorprendiendo al castaño quien había abierto la boca por mera necesidad, devoraba todo a su paso, eso incluía succionar los labios del castaño con los suyos propios para disfrutar de todo su sabor.

—Vamos al cuarto, Miyuki-senpai… —pidió el castaño entre besos, Kazuya iba a levantarlo del suelo con sus manos pero el celular del mencionado comenzó a vibrar encima del kotatsu, seguido del sonido del teléfono fijo de la casa.

— ¡Ei-chan, el teléfono! —Sawamura chasqueó la lengua levantándose con la ayuda de Miyuki quien se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados—. ¡¿Ei-chan?!

— ¡Lo escuché, mamá!

Miyuki caminó hasta el kotatsu tomando entre sus dedos el celular de Eijun abriendo el mensaje que había recibido: » _¡Ya le dije a los chicos, pero Nobu-kun dijo que te llamaría! Creo que lo hará dentro de poco_ «

—No te preocupes, Wakana-chan, Nobu ya llamó —musitó con molestia sentándose de regreso en el kotatsu mirando sin interés alguno la entrada por dónde Sawamura había salido para tomar el teléfono. Tecleó algunas teclas formando una larga frase: » _Ya marcó, gracias por avisar_ « Miyuki jugó con el _celular del pueblo_ durante algunos minutos –después de todo ese celular lo tomaban todos los miembros del club–, observando en la parte de arriba de la pantalla como recibía otro mensaje: » _¡Gracias por responder el mensaje de Eijun-kun!_ «

Miyuki frunció ligeramente el ceño: **qué mocosa más lista** —pensó. Pero no era solo eso, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Eijun Sawamura para saber que ese tipo de mensajes no eran los suyos. ¿Qué le faltaba a él? ¿Un emoticón? No, pensó que debía de ser la forma en como escribían los mensajes. Eijun expresaba todo lo que sentía de cualquier ángulo que lo vieses. ¿Y él? Eran pocas las emociones que mostraba en su rostro, ahora en un mensaje de texto. Volvió a jugar con el celular antes de recibir otro mensaje: » _¿Eijun todavía está hablando con Nobu?_ « No habían ni pasado tres minutos » _Sí, seguro se va a demorar_ « Miyuki iba a ingresar otra vez en el juego cuando otro mensaje llegó » _¿Usted es Yankee-senpai?_ « Kazuya no pudo evitar tomar una captura de ese mensaje. ¡Se la mandaría a Kuramochi! » _No_ « Escribió esa simple palabra antes de recibir otro mensaje de parte de la misma remitente » _¿Quién es entonces?_ « Miyuki estuvo tentado a decirle quien era por vía e-mail a esa mocosa. Pero simplemente no lo hizo, Eijun le iba a presentar a sus amigos, sería absurdo que él como pareja del castaño se auto presentara imponiéndose delante de su amiga de la infancia por celos » _Gafas-senpai_ « escribió ese simple nombre antes de que otro mensaje llegará. Fue el último de ese día: » _Miyuki Kazuya, ¿no?_ « Pensó que no era necesario contestarle.

La risa llegaba desde la cocina, Miyuki intuyó que estaba bastante entretenido charlando con su amigo del otro lado. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la ventana principal de la sala era tocada. Giró su rostro topándose con Eitoku quien cubriéndose con los brazos hacía la señal de que hacía frío y que le abriera la puerta. Kazuya se levantó para hacer lo que el adulto le había pedido mientras lo dejaba entrar. Eitoku caminó hasta la sala de estar volviéndose a meter en el futón.

— ¿Dónde están todos?

—Nana y Etsu-san probablemente se encuentren durmiendo en su habitación —señaló la cocina—. Eijun está hablando con un amigo por el teléfono —Kazuya también se metió debajo del kotatsu, ese pequeño momento en que abrió la puerta se le helaron todos los huesos.

—Mañana… —Miyuki levantó su mirada hacía el abuelo—. ¡Iremos de pesca! Lo decidí cuando estaba esperando que abrieras la puerta —una gota de sudor se deslizó por su cuello, corriendo por toda su espalda hasta llegar al borde de está perdiéndose entre la tela de su ropa—. Les diré a los demás.

—Sí…

— ¡MAÑANA IREMOS DE PESCA, FAMILIA! ¡NO OLVIDEN LLEVAR LOS PATINES DE HIELO! —Eitoku volvió a meterse en el kotatsu abriendo otra mandarina ofreciéndole a Miyuki un pedazo. Eijun asomó su cabeza por la cocina asintiendo un montón de veces al escuchar la decisión del abuelo. Desde la planta de arriba se afirmó la confirmación de ambos esposos mientras el castaño se quedaba observando hacía la ventana, preguntándose: ¿qué sería más divertido? ¿El entrenamiento extra o estar allí sentado bajo el kotatsu con la familia loca de su pareja?

Ah, Miyuki no tenía respuesta para eso.

 **[—]**

(05:08 p.m.)

—Nagano es bastante tranquilo, ¿no, Eijun? —Preguntó Miyuki observando bastante interesado las casas que se encontraban a sus alrededores, junto con los grandes campos los cuales se utilizaban para agricultura durante todo el año antes que el gran manto blanco los cubriera hasta arriba—. ¡Quisiera un poco de calor!

— ¡Entonces ven a tirar Kazuya Miyuki! —Le gritó desde adelante, mirando hacia atrás. Miyuki sabía que estaba fulminándole con la mirada, seguramente mandándole un millón de maldiciones, pero él no tenía ánimos de levantarse del trineo para empujar al contrario. ¿Quién de los dos era el que quería salir con tanto afán? Él no—. _¡Arg_ , no sabes cómo te odio!

— _Awwww_ , yo también te amo, Cariño —se burló acomodándose mejor en el trineo.

Eijun había salido de la cocina hace una hora y media atrás con la fantástica idea: sí Kazuya no quería salir a caminar hacía la escuela, él lo llevaría en trineo hasta esta. Miyuki pensó que se trataba de otra estupidez del castaño que olvidaría minutos después así que estuvo de acuerdo con lo que había dicho: **_sí, sí. ¡Es una fantástica idea!_** Pero resultaba real. Eijun no estaba jugando con eso cuando entró a decirle con sus ojos brillantes. Minutos después se encontraban los dos en la casa del jardín donde guardaban todas las herramientas buscando un trineo infantil de color azul dónde Miyuki se acomodó a pesar de que estaba un poco pequeño envolviendo sus piernas hasta su pecho mientras esperaba que Eijun comenzara a empujarlo.

Actualmente llevaban media hora en eso. Kazuya no sabía sí habían estado bastante tiempo o realmente poco. No conocía Nagano así que las distancias para él eran increíblemente absurdas desde su perspectiva. Pero sí el castaño corría todos los días con un neumático en su cuerpo, él podría simplemente llevarlo hacía la famosa escuela donde antes había estudiado. Sería divertido.

—Sawamura —el castaño levantó su cabeza afirmándole que estaba escuchando—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu escuela secundaria?

—Akagi Middle School —susurró. Miyuki pensó que iba a cansarse después de la mitad e iba a obligarlo a regresar a casa para que no estuviera sobre-esforzándose. Pero él seguía tirando del trineo, definitivamente no podía competir contra ese niño.

Suspiró—. Detente.

Eijun sin entender giró su mirada hacia atrás deteniéndose, Miyuki se había bajado después de ver que el castaño no iba a empujar para hacerle caer, camino entre la nieve hasta un lado del castaño tomando el otro lado del trineo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y las gafas ligeramente nubladas para que no viera sus ojos.

—Vamos a tirar del trineo.

—No hay nada en él —apuntó con obviedad el menor de los presentes. El cátcher de segundo año frunció ligeramente el ceño al saber algo tan obvio pero le obligó a empujar antes de que se aburriera.

—No importa, sí empujamos los dos vamos a llegar más rápido a dónde me quieres llevar —Eijun había sonreído, envolviendo sus manos encima de la del cátcher quien sostenía el trineo también, ambos empujando absolutamente nada por todo el camino de nueve—. Eijun.

— ¿Hn?

— ¿No hay una moto de nieve en tu casa? —Preguntó girando el rostro. Eijun pareció pensar en aquella posibilidad y asintió—. ¡¿La había?!

—Sí, pero la prestaron a los vecinos —susurró—. Creo que la necesitaban para trasladar unas cargas hacía el mercado. No estoy seguro, papá no estaba trabajando en ella, así que supongo que sí la prestaron.

— ¡AH! ¡Con esa moto de nieve hubiésemos podido ir a la escuela sin tanta tontería! —Eijun levantó una ceja observándolo—. ¿Qué? No creo que sea tan difícil manejarla —presumió el casi adulto. Sawamura rio entretenido golpeándole con su cadera la del contrario. Miyuki casi perdía el equilibro apoyándose en la pierna pivote antes de caer totalmente al suelo. El castaño se agacho para tomar la nieve en un puño lanzando está a la cara del castaño.

Estuvieron así durante quince minutos en los cuales dejaron de tirar el trineo y se pusieron a jugar con la nieve que los rodeaba. Agitados, tirados en los grandes campos blancos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Miyuki aburrido tomó un poco de nieve haciéndolo bola para lanzarlo a un costado dónde Eijun se encontraba con los brazos abiertos mirando el cielo.

—Kazuya —el mayor contestó con un monosílabo, dándole a entender que le escuchaba—. ¿Quieres seguir?

—Eras tú el que quería ir a tu vieja escuela, no yo —señaló con obviedad, el chico mordió suavemente su labio bastante tímido—. Vamos.

—Pensé que no querías ir —le habló, observándole levantarse del suelo sacudiendo su pantalón la nieve que se había acumulado en estos en los momentos que había estado tirado en el suelo.

—Sí, pero me la quieres mostrar —sonrió—. Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

 **[—]**

(06:01 p.m.)

—Pensé que iba a ser una escuela mucho más pequeña —comentó Kazuya desde la otra acera, observaba el gran patio principal cubierto completamente de nieve, la escuela parecía haber sido abandonada pero no desecha, todavía habían algunas ventanas que estaban en buen funcionamiento de hecho, ni siquiera parecía deteriorada, tal vez un poco abandonada. Pero podría tener electricidad, agua entre algunos que otros servicios. La entrada principal estaba cerrada, ni siquiera podrían dar un paso dentro sin ser vistos, él quería caminarla con mucha más extensión pero considero que era mejor regresar a casa después de haberla visto. Parecía bastante agradable haber estudiado en esa edificación—. Eijun, vamos.

Miyuki giró su rostro hacía un costado pero no vio nada más que el trineo de color azul.

— ¡Miyuki Kazuya, ¿qué estás esperando?! ¡Vamos, vamos!

— ¡Oe, Eijun! —Miyuki jaló el trineo consigo atrayéndolo hasta un árbol que estaba en los alrededores. Observó al castaño subiendo por la reja hasta terminar dentro de propiedad privada. Kazuya soltó un largo suspiro de sus labios haciendo exactamente la misma acción que el contrario, solo que teniendo mucho más cuidado. Él no era tan flexible como Eijun y probablemente le costaba mucho más trabajo volarse aquella gran reja. Esperaba que ningún niño los viera o los imitarían, a veces los adultos –o los adolescentes– no enseñaban nada bueno a los infantes.

—Kazuya —el castaño levantó su rostro hasta observar los ojos brillantes caramelo quienes le esperaban de pie delante de él—. Te tardaste.

 **¡No es fácil moverse así con este frío, idiota!** —Quiso gritarle, pero era mejor guardarse su comentario bufando con molestia—. Terminemos esto rápido —ordenó, levantándose del suelo sacudiendo sus rodillas. Menos mal que la nieve era suave, a pesar de lo que podría quemar si exponía mucho tiempo su piel en ella, agradecía que no estuviese nevando y que ellos se trasladaran fácilmente de un lado a otro.

Eijun había entrado a la escuela después de abrir la puerta de entrada ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, quejándose que antes se abría mucho más fácil. Miyuki le siguió mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás. ¿No les habrán visto, cierto? ¿Y sí llaman a la policía? Seguramente los regañarían hasta que se hartaran de verles las caras. Kazuya suspiro, esperaba que cualquier dios, buda o _Chris-senpai_ viniera a hacer entender a Eijun Sawamura que no era nunca buena idea infiltrarse a una escuela vieja en dónde habías estudiado solo para mostrarle a tu pareja dónde era. Sawamura tenía tantas malas ideas. ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo había ignorado?!

Claro, le mostró los ojos de cachorro brillante: _jamás se negaba a esos ojos_. Eijun había encontrado su debilidad de la forma más absurda que alguien pudiese imaginar.

Entraron sin temor de ensuciar el piso estudiantil, las botas de nieve dejaban la marca en la entrada borrándose con la suciedad en cada paso que daban por los pasillos. Miyuki simplemente escuchó la puerta cerrarse gracias al viento observando todo con total curiosidad. Miró la espalda del pitcher de primero delante de él, quien animadamente le guiaba por todos los pasillos, a pesar de la poca luz que todavía se encontraba a fuera, no podían seguir caminando a ciegas. La noche estaba a punto de caer, mucho más rápido que otras horas al ser invierno.

— ¿Dónde está la sala de controles, Eijun? Al menos encendamos algunas luces para poder caminar con mayor tranquilidad —señaló lo obvio. Eijun giró su rostro hacía atrás intentando recordar.

—Creo que están en el tercer piso —susurró—. ¿Quieres ir a ver?

—Sí, es mejor eso que caminar a ciegas —caminó esta vez más seguro de dónde estaba pisando, la estructura no se veía deteriorada, sí abandonada, pero solamente eso. Parecía que estuvieran a punto de construir algo más en aquellas paredes pero toda la construcción se había detenido de golpe. ¿Podría significar eso algo en especial? Eijun tomó con mucha más libertad la mano de Miyuki después de que ambos se habían sacado los guantes guardándolos en las chaquetas que vestían, la edificación estaba un poco fría, sin embargo, esos dos siempre eran empujados al sentir el calor/frío corporal del contrario para sentirse simplemente: _allí_.

 _Era demasiado cursi_ , cómo Kanemaru había dicho una vez en el salón de clases cuando Eijun estaba contándole algo en especial. Desde ese día, la mayoría de las chicas iban a pedirle consejos a Sawamura sobre amor. El castaño comenzó a leer mangas _shōjo_ e incluso se volvió un ávido lector como Jun Isashiki, _su senpai_. Miyuki siempre le observaba de lejos y leía unos que otros mangas que le recomendaba el castaño, pero él seguía considerando el concepto de _amor_ relativo, no tenía tanto interés en comportarse lo suficientemente cursi con él. Seguían siendo ellos mismos, agregando, que había momentos en los cuales satisfacían sus caprichos con el otro. Con besos, pequeños roces, sus dedos siempre se envolvían en las situaciones más difíciles. ¿Eso era cursi? Eran pocos los momentos en los que podrían mostrar a los demás que estaban juntos. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlos?

—Miyuki-senpai —el castaño giró su rostro hasta toparse con los ojos de Eijun—. No recuerdo dónde estaban las escaleras…

— ¿En serio? —susurró con sarcasmo con una gota de sudor frío deslizándose por su cuello.

— ¡Juré que estaban por aquí! Estaba seguro que aquí estaban los laboratorios de ciencias y por unos salones más adelante estaban las escaleras… ¡pero no están!

— ¿Habremos tomado el camino equivocado? —Preguntó el castaño con una mano bajo su barbilla—. Veamos del otro lado, tal vez debamos de caminar un poco más despacio. ¿No viste algo anormal, cómo un montón de sillas una encima de la otra o algo que imposibilitara la vista? —Miyuki giró su mirada hacía las ventanas, se estaba haciendo ya de noche y seguramente no veían con mucha claridad. Las escaleras pudieron habérseles pasado de largo.

— ¿Y sí usamos tu celular? —Preguntó Eijun, Miyuki considero que era buena idea, hurgó en su pantalón sacando el celular, no tardó en encender la linterna que no alumbraba mucho pero podrían ver con mucha más claridad que antes, al menos, lograban ver los espacios oscuros que se les había pasado por alto por las sombras que la poca luz que venía de afuera les brindaba.

—A veces piensas —se burló el castaño, quejándose después por el golpe que recibió en sus costillas por la acción del menor. Eijun tenía un puchero en su rostro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su mano derecha apoyando a la izquierda que estaba cruzada un poco para golpearlo de nuevo en sus costillas con ayuda de su codo por burlarse de él.

Volvieron a regresar por dónde habían caminado con anterioridad, Miyuki se detuvo de golpe iluminado una sección del pasillo. Parecía un grupo de láminas delgadas que estaban acumuladas en un espacio del gran pasillo cubriendo un salón de clases, o posiblemente… ¿las escaleras? Subió el celular observando el color de las láminas hasta observar que no llegaban completamente al techo al contrario, había un espacio y mostrando sobre estas el resto de las escaleras.

—No te equivocaste del todo, Eijun —susurró. El castaño subió también su mirada a dónde estaba observando el mayor—. ¿Quieres mover eso?

No sabía ni para que preguntaba, había arreglado un poco el celular en la ventana de uno de los salones de clases que daba hacía las escaleras para permitirles moverse con más facilidad con un poco de luz. Cuando las láminas estuvieron a un costado pudieron observar perfectamente las escaleras. Ambos chocaron sus puños después de haber conseguido la victoria, subiendo por las escaleras. Sawamura comenzó a caminar primero, Miyuki le seguía desde atrás cuando regresó a tomar su celular alcanzándolo.

 **[—]**

(06:26 p.m.)

—No sirven.

Miyuki intentó probar de nuevo con las conexiones más nuevas pero ninguna conectaba. Habían desconectado cada servicio de luz de la vieja escuela, Eijun se quejaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de controles, pero logró conseguir una linterna pequeña que alumbraba mucho más que el celular. Observaron las conexiones, también los sistemas de voltaje, pero nada. No había luz dentro de esa gran edificación. Ya no había luz fuera del edificio y habían estado quince minutos alrededor de la escuela buscando la sala de controles que se les había olvidado por completo que era de noche. Kazuya se estiró acercándose hacía la silla dónde estaba Eijun sentado, acomodándose en sus piernas.

— ¿Y? ¿Ya nos marchamos?

— ¡No es justo! Quería mostrarte la vista que se veía del salón de clases… —susurró, formando un puchero de nuevo en sus labios. Miyuki quien le veía desde su perfil, giró un poco su cuerpo para poder besar las mejillas del castaño para que desaparecieran de estos.

—Otro día será. ¿Sí? —Eijun asintió suavemente, Miyuki aprovechó aquella acción para deslizar sus manos bajo su barbilla, levantó poco a poco el rostro contrario juntando sus labios con los contrarios en un profundo beso, había sido bastante delicado al principio y comenzó a aumentar la potencia casi al final. Los dedos del castaño mayor que se encontraban libres de los guantes para el frío se deslizaron debajo del chaleco al igual que del suéter que estaba vistiendo, caminando por toda su extensión hasta sujetar con fuerza sus caderas pegándolo más hacía él. Miyuki sabía que la posición en la que se encontraban no tardaría en aumentar el calor corporal de ambos e incluso del ambiente.

Los dedos cálidos de Eijun se envolvieron en el cabello del cátcher impidiéndole separarse de él a pesar que su respiración estuviera acortándose. Le necesitaba cerca así como quería saborear toda la piel contraria. Miyuki no tardó en acomodarse mejor encima del castaño, aquella silla podría no resistir mucho, pero pedía que no fuese tan desgraciada de dejarlos así con las ganas o tirarlos en el sucio suelo de aquella sala de controles.

— _Miyuki-senpai…_ —jadeó Eijun con las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por haber recibido tanto tiempo los labios expertos del capitán de Seidou. Kazuya deslizó sus labios por el rostro del contrario devorándolo a besos hasta que se distrajo de regreso con su barbilla hasta sus labios. El cuerpo de Sawamura estaba temblando bajo los roces de sus fríos dedos en su expuesta piel, el frío que se colaba por la habitación y aquel gran cuerpo que se aferraba mucho más a él deseando no soltarlo jamás.

El sonido del viento los asustó, Miyuki desvió su mirada de inmediato hacía la puerta, a diferencia de Eijun quien había gritado ocultando su rostro en el pecho del cátcher. O era una puerta o una ventana que estaba sacudiéndose con fuerza. Kazuya giró su rostro hacía la pequeña ventana que tenía la sala de control sin ver absolutamente nada más afuera que los restos de nieve que se acumulaban en los bordes. Frunció un poco más el ceño levantándose de la silla o al menos intentándolo. Después de todo Eijun se había aferrado lo suficiente para no soltarlo.

—Eijun…

— ¡NO! —Se aferró con mucha más fuerte, evitando que Miyuki se levantara. Él envolvió sus manos en el cabello del pitcher de primer año escuchando constantemente aquel sonido que les había sacado de su intimidad.

—Iré a ver que es, ¿vale?

— ¡NO! —Miyuki suspiró.

—Vale, ¿quieres que vayamos los dos? —Volvió a negar, el castaño estaba sumergido entre los brazos del mayor quien se encargaba de peinar sus cabellos para no desesperarlo. En serio se encontraba increíblemente nervioso.

Era normal para Miyuki verlo asustarse por cosas pequeñas. Incluso en las noches cuando quería ir al baño iba a buscar a Furuya o a Haruichi a la habitación para que le acompañaran, una vez fue a la suya, terminó quedándose a dormir allí pero lo tuvo todo el trayecto en su cadera. Miyuki se levantó, cuando sintió sus piernas en el suelo deslizó sus manos alrededor de las piernas del castaño cargándolo. Cuando Eijun se vio en el aire aferró sus piernas a las caderas del cátcher quien intentó mantener el equilibrio. Estaba acostumbrado a cargarlo así, podría llevarlo por los pasillos para allá el producto de ese sonido.

—Vamos.

— ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —Se quejaba frunciendo el ceño. Eijun infló sus mejillas ocultando su rostro en la bufanda del castaño abriendo sus labios para morderlo. Miyuki saltó por la sorpresa pellizcándole el trasero por haber sido tan grosero—. Eres demasiado cruel, Miyuki-senpai.

—Sí, sí… —bufó entretenido abriendo la puerta de la entrada, metió su mano en el bolsillo libre sacando el teléfono para iluminar por dónde iban caminando. Colgó el celular en la parte trasera del pantalón de Eijun para poder cargarlo mejor. El castaño comenzó a quejarse pero no se movió porque tenía miedo de que el celular se cayese y se golpeara—. Es por aquí.

—Todavía podemos regresar —comentó Eijun, pero se detuvo de golpe abriendo los ojos con fuerza—. Miyuki…

—Tranquilo, solo es el viento~ —canturreó bastante entretenido observando hacia adelante.

—Miyuki…

—No vamos a regresar, Eijun. Ya estamos a mitad del pasillo.

— ¡No es eso, Miyuki Kazuya! ¡Es una tormenta! ¡Una tormenta de nieve! —Gritó mirando hacía la ventana. Kazuya giró su rostro hacía un costado topándose con un clima que no habían dicho en los noticieros en la mañana y tampoco se las esperaban. Lo mucho que podía nevar en la noche sería alrededor de las diez de la noche, a esa hora no había estipulado absolutamente nada. ¡Malditos climatólogos!

La tormenta había comenzado a arrasar con todo. Miyuki dejó a Eijun en el suelo y corrió hacía el salón de esa gran institución dónde se escuchaban los fuertes golpes. Cuando logró entrar lo cerró con fuerza intentando luchar contra el viento. Ganó, colocando el gancho en aquel pequeño agujero para sostener la ventana. Eijun entró minutos después de haber bajado hasta el primer piso, chequeando que la puerta de entrada había sido cubierta por la mitad de toda la nieve que comenzó a acumularse. Kazuya lo vio entrar, había estado apoyado en el muro de la ventana esperando ver resultados de que la nieve se detuviera.

—Lo siento… —susurró. Kazuya miró hacia la puerta viéndolo entrar a tropezones.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Preguntó bastante tranquilo—. No eres tú quien controla el clima, ¿o lo haces? ¿Controlas el clima, Sawamura? Sí es así es toda tu culpa.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que dañar el ambiente?!

—Haha, ¿te relajaste? —Apuntó con su dedo índice hacía el contrario. Eijun suspiró acercándose hacia dónde se encontraba el contrario golpeando su frente con el pecho ajeno—. Solo esperemos a que pase la tormenta, ¿okey?

Sawamura movió su cabeza un par de veces estando de acuerdo. Miyuki todavía apoyado en la ventana, tomó el rostro contrario atrayéndolo hacía sí. Era capaz de ver poco, a pesar de la tormenta de nieve que cubría todo a su paso fue capaz de ver edificaciones e incluso las grandes montañas blancas que cubrían la naturaleza con una gran belleza.

—No me puedo quejar después de ver esto, Sawamura —susurró. Eijun levantó su mirada también observando fuera del salón de clases. La nieve podría estar cubriendo absolutamente todo a su paso, pero esa vista era increíblemente hermosa.

—Este era mi salón de clases —susurró.

— **_¡Lucky!_** —Canturreó el mayor de las gafas observando las sillas que estaban organizadas en posición hacía el tablero de clases. Todavía parecían increíblemente nuevas, común, corriente. Pero el castaño parecía tener un verdadero afecto por los días en los cuales paso allí dentro. Diferente a él, nunca se concentró en tener amigos, compañeros realmente por los cuales preocuparse en la secundaria. El béisbol era lo único que lo alejaba de la realidad, debía de estar agradecido de que consumiera la gran parte de su tiempo.

 **[—]**

(06:58 p.m.)

—Sawamura —Eijun levantó su mirada después de estar mucho más tranquilo. Los ojos no se veían rojos como hace minutos atrás e incluso había dejado de temblar por el terror y las disculpas que había soltado. Miyuki apoyó su frente en la ajena—. Hey, deberías llamar a tu casa, no parece que regresemos por ahora. Podríamos preocuparlos.

Eijun asintió tecleando un número conocido por él. Miyuki esperó bastante tranquilo en lo que Sawamura le explicaba a quién parecía su abuelo lo que había ocurrido—. _¡IDIOTA! ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO DE ENTRAR A PROPIEDAD PRIVADA?! ¡Y A PARTE CON UNA TORMENTA DE NIEVE! ¡NO SE MUEVAN DE ALLÍ, LOS BUSCAREMOS CUANDO LA TORMENTA TERMINE!_ —Eijun bajó su celular un poco para trasmitirle lo que su abuelo había dicho a Miyuki.

—Escuché —susurró con una gota de sudor. Juraba que cualquier ser viviente de ese edificio había escuchado también aquel grito que había soltado el hombre de tercera edad. Eijun había seguido hablando durante unos minutos más, al parecer le pasó a su madre y luego a su padre. Cuando los tranquilizó a ambos diciéndole que Miyuki estaba mucho más tranquilo que él, los dos del otro lado parecieron tranquilizarse de inmediato.

Mordió ligeramente su labio—. _Sí, sí… esperaremos. Adiós_ —colgó levantando su mirada hasta toparse con la de su pareja—. Bueno… tenemos que esperar —susurró, sentándose en una de las sillas del salón de clases. Miyuki le imitó sentándose en una detrás de él, hablándole al oído solamente para molestarlo. Le pareció entretenido el hecho de estar no solamente en el mismo club, sino, también en el mismo salón de clases—. ¡Miyuki-senpai!

—Oh, qué mal que tengamos que tener una edad de diferencia, me hubiese divertido molestándote en el salón~ —se quejó con una risita que le pareció más irritante que otra cosa al castaño.

—Cállate —y miró hacia adelante.

Los dos comenzaron a hacer cosas para perder el tiempo, como enviándose mensajes con sus compañeros que estaban en Tokyo mientras ellos intentaban no prestarle demasiada atención a la nieve que estaba cayendo fuera del edificio. Miyuki había cambiado de posición, girando el escritorio en el que estaba sentado para levantar las piernas en el que estaba a un lado. Eijun seguía en la misma posición desde hace un buen rato mirando la pantalla del celular con una mueca bastante extraña ante los ojos de Kazuya quien intentó hablarle un par de veces pero este ni siquiera reaccionaba.

—Hey, Eijun. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Sawamura no contestó, Miyuki tecleó la misma frase en el celular enviándosela al mencionado. La verdad no confiaba mucho en que su celular demorara demasiado, no eran muchos los mensajes que había enviado para fastidiarle la vida a Mochi tanto como a Zono, pero había desviado su atención de los mensajes concentrándose en el castaño delante de él—. Sawamura.

Eijun negó, el castaño pensó que estaba bien pero había negado demasiadas veces… ¡Definitivamente algo estaba mal!

—Hey —volvió a llamarle levantándose del asiento caminando hacia él. Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos leyendo un mensaje que seguramente habían escrito entre muchos estudiantes de primero:

» _¿Qué, Eijun-kun? ¿Quedaron atrapados en tu vieja escuela por una tormenta de nieve? ¡Ánimo! Seguramente menguará pronto._

 _—Haruichi._

 _¡Wamura! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer cosas indecentes en una vieja escuela!_

 _—Kanemaru._

 _¿Y, hay mucha nieve?_

 _—Toujou._

 _PD. Furuya pregunta sí tu vieja escuela no tiene historias de fantasmas. Él escuchó una vez que todos los pueblos la tenían… no sé a qué viene esa pregunta._ «

 **Así que toda la culpa la tiene Furuya… ¿Por qué todos escriben desde el celular de ese idiota y él es el único que no escribe su propio mensaje?** —Giró su rostro después de aquel pensamiento al ver la cara pálida del pitcher de primero—. Sawamura.

— ¡BIEN! ¡La nieve nunca me va a ganar! ¡Superaremos esta prueba! ¡Miyuki-senpai, el trineo! ¡Tiraré aunque me cueste la vida! —Señaló al castaño quien levanto sus manos, mostrándole que no lo tenía, no estaba dentro de la escuela y probablemente…

—El trineo estaba fuera, seguramente está cubierto de mucha nieve —sonrió—. Y no saldrás en esta tormenta, Sawamura —quiso agregar: _aunque me cueste la vida_. Definitivamente Miyuki no era tan impulsivo.

— ¡Todavía esta suave! ¡Escaparemos de esta prisión! —Después de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, el viento con fuerza empujó más de tres ventanas del tercer piso, unas seis del segundo piso e incluso abrió una de las puertas del primer piso con ayuda del fuerte viento que abrió las ventanas. Sawamura saltó del susto gritando como una niña pequeña aferrándose al cuerpo del castaño quien giró suavemente su mirada hacía un costado observando la primera ventana que se abrió.

— ¿Y? ¿Escaparemos de esta prisión?

— ¡Cá-cálla-cállate, Mi-Miyu-Miyuki Ka-Kazu-Kazuya! —Tartamudeando se aferró con mucha más fuerza a su cuerpo. Kazuya miró hacia afuera deslizando sus dedos en el cabello ajeno para conseguir tranquilizarlo.

—Escucha, Eijun. Tenemos que asegurar todas las ventanas de la edificación. Así no te asustarás más cuando estas sean abiertas por el fuerte viento de la tormenta, iré a ver sí en la cafetería todavía hay gas para tener algo de calor o al menos conseguir algo de agua. Pero primero, quiero que me sueltes —Sawamura sacudió su cabeza un par de veces—. Eres un niño pequeño, ¿cómo es posible que en solo los partidos escuches lo que digo?

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra… —susurró.

— ¿Ah?

—En los partidos no abusas tanto de mí… —se quejó. Kazuya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ves! ¡Te estas burlando de mí!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó besando sus mejillas. Miyuki deslizó su nariz por el rostro contrario haciendo que se tranquilizara y no comenzara a llorar otra vez—. Esta vez debes de confiar en mí, ¿vale? Sí voy yo solo no me tardaré nada. La ajustaré como esta ventana y todo estará listo. Lo haré rápido para que no te quedes solo mucho tiempo, ¿okey?

Sawamura negó, Miyuki iba a decir algo pero él levanto su mirada—. Yo… ayudaré.

— ¿Estás seguro, Eijun? —Este asintió—. Okey, te dejaré las del tercer piso. Yo me encargaré de las del segundo y buscaré la cafetería en el primer piso después de ajustar las demás ventanas —Eijun asintió muchas veces. Miyuki rebuscó en su bolsillo su celular mostrándolo—. Sí ocurre algo grita o envíame un mensaje. ¿Okey?

— ¡Okey!

—Oh, Sawamura —le habló antes de separarse por el pasillo. Se agachó besando sus labios antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. Eijun se sonrojo todo, se giró para asegurarse de cerrar la ventana del salón de clases y colocar las demás como las aseguró Miyuki minutos atrás. ¡Ese idiota ni siquiera pensaba en qué situación se encontraban! Hacía exactamente lo que le daba la gana… ¡cómo le molestaba eso!

 **[—]**

(07:28 p.m.)

Miyuki se encontraba tarareando la canción de la banda de la escuela: _Neraiuchi_ , salía con facilidad de sus labios. Tecleaba en el aire una especie de piano eléctrico en lo que movía suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo que su compás mental le tanteaba. Detuvo sus movimientos en lo que ubicaba el celular sobre el borde de la barra con algunos vasos allí para observar todo lo que había en la cocina o más bien la mayor parte. Había cerrado y ajustado todas las ventanas del segundo piso e incluso las del primer piso y se entretuvo buscando la cafetería después de contestar algunos mensajes. No había escuchado los gritos de Eijun o recibido algún mensaje en especial, pero sí escuchaba sus piernas corriendo de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño, seguramente por el terror de salir de un salón a otro.

— ¡Ah! Por eso los salones no tenían cortinas —susurró observando algunas bolsas negras a los costados de los muros con una tela blanca sobresaliendo de estas. Miyuki caminó hasta estas rompiendo algunas bolsas, consiguiendo algunas sucias mientras otras se encontraban limpias por estar casi al final. Logró tomar entre sus manos unas seis cortinas que colocó en una de las mesas de la cafetería que limpio con otra limpia que había encontrado. Rebuscó entre las cosas consiguiendo agua en unas botellas, pensó que sí las hervía podrían servir para que al menos tuvieran algo que beber. Rebuscó entre las cosas por sí habían paquetes de papás u algunos otros rastros de comida.

Cuando fue a probar la estufa de la cocina consiguió algo de llama en ella, rebuscó entre los implementos de cocina que había alguna clase de olla que le sirviera para calentar el agua, tuvo que desechar dos botellas de agua al estar completamente sucia aquel utensilio pero cantó victoria cuando consiguió limpiarlo todo. Todavía había agua en la pluma, aunque estaba un poco sucia al principio por haber estado retenida durante tanto tiempo. Colocó a calentar el agua mientras caminaba mucho más atrás intentando encontrar algo de comida. ¡Aunque sea algo! ¿Habría todavía máquinas expendedoras por los dominios? Sí las habría, probablemente estuvieran en el patio. **Inalcanzables** , pensó.

Rascó su cabeza con frustración, en ocasiones odiaba ese tipo de circunstancias, él quería hacer todo para solucionarlas o al menos disminuir la culpa que sentía Eijun Sawamura al haberlo arrastrado allí durante las horas de la tarde, pero él tampoco hizo nada por detenerlo. Iba a gritar allí donde estaba cuando lo recordó. Un pequeño flash había atravesado completamente su cabeza que fue más bien como la luz al final de un largo túnel tenebroso.

« — ¡OHHH! ¡Iré con Miyuki-senpai a la escuela! —había ocurrido antes de que ambos salieran, el castaño estaba bastante feliz saltando de un lado a otro con los ojos brillando con intensidad. Kazuya no apartaba su mirada de él con bastante diversión.

—Ei-chan, tu maleta —comentó Nanami colocándola entre sus manos. Eijun la colocó en su espalda posicionándose antes de comenzar a jalar el trineo.

—Les guarde algo de merienda para ambos, ¿vale? Cuando se cansen pueden regresar a cenar —avisó la mujer sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro. »

— ¡Nana, eres la mejor! —Gritó, escuchó su eco en toda la cocina pero nada podría ser mejor que eso. La mamá de Eijun realmente estaba siempre preparada. Era su salvadora, su ángel guardián. ¿Pero qué significaba eso de que cuando se cansaran regresaran a casa? Seguramente no sabía que sí su hijo se proponía algo lo cumplía, bueno, no fue mucho lo que le jalará más de la mitad del camino, sino que él se rindió después con su espíritu. Menudo chico tenía de _kōhai_.

Espero que el agua estuviera caliente a su propio gusto, cuando considero que no podía estar más caliente. Enjuago un termo más o menos grande de agua que estaba entre los utensilios de cocina con el resto de agua que había quedado llenando toda la que había preparado en esta para que guardara el calor, comenzaba a hacer mucho más frío que antes así que debían de entrar en calor con lo que él había encontrado. Tomó su celular colocándolo en su mano derecha mientras cargaba todas las cortinas en su hombro izquierdo. El termo caía también en la izquierda sin pena alguna.

No tardó en llegar a las escaleras, había pasado por allí unas cuatro veces antes de poder aprenderse el camino hacia la cafetería, así que sabía regresar. Subió hasta el segundo piso escuchando como las ventanas se movían cerradas a favor del viento, esperaba haberlas asegurado bien, no bajaría más tarde a cerrarlas sí volvían a abrirse. Cuando llegó al tercer piso paso su mirada por todos los salones de clases. ¿En dónde había estado antes de bajar?

— ¡Sawamura! —Le llamó desde el borde de las escaleras, no iba a regresar por sí el aula de clases estaba al otro lado de estas—. ¡Eijun! —Observó entre la tenue luz de su celular un aula que la puerta estaba más o menos abierta. Caminó hasta esta topándose con una pequeña figura a un costado de la esquina del aula de clases con sus piernas en su pecho y su respiración ligeramente acelerada.

Dejó cerca del bolso del castaño el termo de agua caliente tomando una de las cortinas limpias entre sus manos caminando hasta el ajeno. Cuando se agachó deslizó aquella por encima del cuerpo ajeno cubriéndolo.

—Dijiste que no te ibas a demorar —e hizo un puchero. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su respiración se sentía entrecortada. ¿Había estado llorando?

—Lo siento, lo siento. Nunca pensé que encontraría algo de agua en la cocina para beber y también algunas cosas para el frío y no ensuciarnos —susurró besando su mejilla abrazándole con un poco de fuerza—. Hiciste un buen trabajo cerrando las ventanas del tercer piso —este asintió—. Ven, recordé que Nana nos guardó una merienda en tu bolso, vamos a comer y a esperar tranquilamente que la tormenta acabe.

Sawamura dejó que Miyuki le levantara del suelo, caminó detrás de él hasta que observó varias cortinas encima de una silla junto a un termo que parecía deportivo ubicado al otro lado. Le vio colocar tres cortinas en el suelo dejando tres de ellas con ellos para el frío. Se sentó haciéndole señas que también lo hiciera él. Eijun gateó hasta el lado del contrario observándole abrir el bolso con el teléfono en una de sus manos. Habían dos pequeñas loncheras de color marrón dentro, a un costado unos paquetes pequeños de galletas, probablemente oreos, ¿no eran esas las favoritas de Sawamura? Giró a verlo de reojo, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza observando los paquetes en los dedos de Miyuki. El castaño siguió sacando hasta que tomó entre los dedos un paquete en especial…

—Nana lo sabe —susurró bajito. Eijun levantó una ceja sin comprenderlo hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía Miyuki entre sus manos. Se sonrojó de golpe intentando pronunciar algo pero su lengua se había enredado como sus acciones—. Necesitamos adelantar los planes…

—Miyuki-senpai —el castaño le contestó con un monosílabo removiendo su mano en el bolso por sí había metido otra cosa, una nota u algo por el estilo—. ¿Nos vio dormir juntos, no?

—Sí —contestó volviendo a meter el paquete de condón en el bolso sin más comentarios—. En la mañana, fue a despertarme para que ayudara a tus padres… no parecía para nada incomoda.

Eijun asintió ante lo que había dicho Kazuya, sin embargo, no comentaron nada más del asunto. Debían de adelantar los planes, eso estaba totalmente seguro, pero debían de encontrar un momento en el cual hablarlo o de lo contrario caerían en un bucle y jamás terminarían diciendo algo. Seguramente Nanami estaba esperando que ambos estuvieran listos, era eso… o los estaba empujando sin saber que ellos dos ya tenían una relación bastante estable.

Los chicos cenaron alrededor de las ocho, Kazuya se encargó de guardar todo lo que tenían después de que Eijun cayera en un profundo sueño entre sus brazos. Se había sentado frente a él, envolviendo sus piernas en sus caderas y sus brazos en su cuello. Todavía estaba temblando, aunque el mayor apuntaba más a la culpabilidad que tenía por haberlo metido en aquel problema. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda aferrándole más a él. Sentía su respiración suave contra su oído mientras se apoyaba en la pared que estaba detrás de él para acomodarse mejor.

Eijun en ocasiones era como un bebé, _uno muy grande_. Miyuki era como un papá para él, debía de estar cuidándolo todo el día, sí no se metía en problemas en las practicas lo haría en los pasillos de la escuela. Aunque era bastante conocido entre sus compañeros por ser como era y los profesores no parecían molestarle ese comportamiento de él, al contrario, se alegraban cuando el castaño les prestaba atención de más. La verdad es que por parte de él hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad que Nanami les había dejado con el regalito que les había enviado, pero Sawamura estaba demasiado asustado para el gusto del castaño y todavía estaba presente la idea de que él había sido el culpable de lo que estaban pasando actualmente. Así que pensó que era mejor que descansara.

El día siguiente sería bastante pesado para ambos. ¿No sería también mejor que él descansara un poco? Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de esa forma, al menos intentaría descansar un poco el cuerpo. Tomó su celular que todavía tenía algo de batería, al menos, para iluminar aquel salón de clases. Cerró sus ojos, quitándose las gafas de encima dejándolas encima de las loncheras que quedaron fuera del bolso que habían llevado, cubriendo con las cortinas el cuerpo de Eijun, aprovechando que el suyo también quedaba entre estos.

No pudo evitar que todavía fuera temprano para dormir, pero quería descansar los ojos un poco antes de que el día terminara y el otro comenzara. El veintinueve de diciembre no había terminado como lo había planeado, pero tampoco es cómo si controlara su destino.

* * *

 **Notas después de la lectura:**

—Este capítulo lo tenía listo a la para cuándo subí el _primer día_ , pero por alguna razón el documento desapareció de mi bandeja y no recordé dónde lo había guardado. Usualmente tengo todos mis documentos en un lugar, pero este no lo guarde allí y como mis trabajos de la universidad están regados por toda la pc simplemente pensé haberlo olvidado. Así que se me pasó publicar el segundo capítulo y ahora que me puse a ver DNA again (algunos capítulos) lo encontré 8D

(Vaya suerte)

—Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
